


Moon

by Erikapell



Category: Riverdale - Fandom, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-06-13 05:41:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 36,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15357489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erikapell/pseuds/Erikapell
Summary: Betty Cooper is back in Forks Washington 12 years after having been taken away from her father by her unstable mother. This tiny town with its rainy skies and never ending woods seems like the perfect place to finally find some semblance of a home, a normal life. That is until it course she meets Jughead Jones the shapeshifting werewolf and his pack of brothers. Things don’t exactly turn out as normal as she hoped but maybe normal just wasn’t meant to be. Oh, and what Is imprinting and why the hell were they calling her one?





	1. Chapter 1

“Betts! Come on down, I’ve got the cruiser running and you know she’s a gas guzzler!” 

It was freezing in Forks Washington, numbingly cold and wet.. the kind of weather that made her want to curl under her comforter and just listen… Listen to the rain hitting the roof, to the baseball game constantly playing on the tv downstairs, to the somewhat soothing howls of the unknown animals prowling the woods just outside of her home. She hated being cold, hated the bitter bite that seemed to nip across her body and settle within her bones.. but still there was something about Forks…maybe it was the overly excited smile that her father threw her way every time she walked down the stairs or maybe it was the smell of freshly cut grass that seemed to be a constant wafting through her windows or maybe it was neither of those maybe it was a sense of… well a sense of home and stability, something she’d been seeking desperately since before she could remember. 

Alice Cooper was the very definition of unstable, chaotic and well.. she was her mother. Alice had left her father when Betty was very young, only about four, leaving just the two of them to settle in a dangerously crime filled town called riverdale many many states away from her father. Her dad, Hal, never really visited, he sent letters and called on the phone, he said it was too hard to be around her mother and the once a year visits never quite felt like enough. 

But now with her mothers new boyfriend Edgar and his daughter Evelyn her “home” felt too crowded, uncomfortable. She felt like a burden amongst this new family her mom was trying to build, a fresh start that didn’t quite include her first daughter. After an unusually long phone call with Hal it had been decided She would move in with him for as long as she needed too, “Hell forever if you want pumpkin.” 

Her mother wasn’t upset, Part of betty had hoped she’d beg her to stay, tell her she needed her.. that didn’t happen, she didn’t even make it to the airport to send her off, just kissed her forehead and waved as her daughter slid into the cab in front of their house and drove away from everything she knew. 

So that’s what brought her here, sixteen years old, honey blonde hair tied back into a wavy ponytail and one of her dads oversized flannels wrapped over her tiny frame, combat boots tucked over a pair of her favorite tight blue jeans.

“Coming dad.” She stumbled down the stairs, foot catching on the top step as she steadied herself rolling her eyes at her dads knowing smirk. 

“You get that from me ya know, that clumsy two left feet thing.” He grinned, swinging an arm over her shoulder and squeezing her tight, briefly she wondered when he would get over this whole ecstatically happy mood he had been in since he picked her up from the airport, it’d been about a week. 

“Well thanks a lot for that.” She teased, adjusting the baseball hat on his head and moving to slide into the police cruisers passenger seat. 

“You’re just lucky you got your mother’s nose.” He teased tweaking her button nose, backing out of the driveway and pulling onto the damp gravel road.

Betty sighed, resting her head against the glass window, watching the endless forest blur past as she tugged the flannel tighter around her shoulders to keep out the chill.. it was ridiculous, the heater was blasting directly on her and still she felt like she had just been out in the snow. 

“You oughta gain a little weight sweetie, you’re too small that’s probably why you’re always so cold.. thankfully for you we have a great diner. Hey did I ever tell you about that time I ordered the…” 

Betty let her fathers words fill the car, it felt good to just be able to close her eyes and listen to him talk, to not have to worry about her mother questioning her hair or her weight or her tired eyes, she felt safe here, still of course she was damaged.. insecure and scarred but for the first time in a long time she felt she could be content here.. maybe even… happy.

After only about fifteen minutes they pulled up to a rocky road, gorgeous log cabins lining the roads, it was buried deep in the woods and the green trees offset the aged wood so well Betty felt herself pushing herself up more, emerald eyes scanning the hand carved sculptures lining the areas near the mountains. 

“Where are we?” She whispered.

“Well this is La Push. It’s right outside of Forks, it’s a native reservation and it just happens to be where my best friend lives. Maybe you remember him, Fp Jones is his name. when you were a baby he was the only one who could get you to stop crying, he used to sing you these native songs and you and his son Jughead would roll around in the mud outside. You two were inseparable until…” her father trailed off… she knew what he meant.. until her mother had taken her away from her home, taken her away from all of this. 

“Yeah.” She whispered. “Yeah.”

As soon as the car was in park Hal turned to his daughters tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear“I tried to get you back honey, I hired lawyers but.. she was your mom and the courts just.. they didn’t know her like we did but I thought about you everyday.. I wanted you with me Betts, everyday.” The tears that welled up in her fathers eyes were too much to bear and before she knew it she had her arms wrapped around his body, the gear shift digging into her hip. 

“I know Dad, it’s okay. I’m here now, I’m here and I’m not going anywhere.” 

“But Betty.. I.. your mother told me how you were depressed for such a long time and maybe.. maybe if I had..” he choked out

Betty’s eyes softened, oh. Of course 

“Oh dad.. dad that wasn’t your fault, it wasn’t anyone’s fault. I’m.. I’m doing better.. I like it here.. it’s.. I actually feel better already.” She smiled cautiously and finally exhaled when she saw the smile brush at his lips.  
“Oh! Oh well that’s great! Honey that’s great!” 

“What’s great?” The new voice startled both Betty and her father and sure enough Fp Jones had wheeled himself out right beside the car, a mischievous smile on his handsome face.

Oh! Oh of course Fp, how could she forget about him, he had been the one to sneak sweets into her tiny hands when she was three. He had been in a car accident about a month after Betty had been born leaving him paralyzed and in a wheelchair and his wife.. well bless gladys Jones in heaven. And there was the little toddler she used to play with, long dark waves and dimples on his olive skin.. Jughead Jones.

“Betty was just telling me that she likes it here before you so rudely interrupted, didn’t anyone after tell you it’s bad manners to eavesdrop. Hal raised a brow, a smile behind his eyes. 

“Didn’t anyone tell you it’s bad manners to keep your beautiful daughter locked up in a car when you know there’s people waiting for her.” He countered “hey there Betty Bug.” A smile stretched his cheeks showing off perfectly straight white teeth contrasting with his tan skin.

“Hi Fp it’s great to see you again.” She waved slightly, opening the door and stepping out. Instantly inhaling the strong scent of burning wood, it smelt amazing. 

“Oh look at you, get closer so I can see what you’ve grown into.” He motioned to the spot right in front of his wheel chair and Betty giggled nervously wrapping her arms around her body protectively. 

It was silent for a minute before Fp turned towards Hal “Well you’re screwed.” 

Her father groaned and dropped his head to the hood of the police cruiser “Don’t I know it.” 

“I mean she’s beyond beautiful… those eyes.. betty you better watch out.. you’re gonna break quite a few hearts.” He beamed, reaching for her hand and squeezing. 

She snorted “I wouldn’t be too worried about that.” Betty had never been interested in dating, Sure boys were cute and they flirted but she hadn’t ever given it much thought, no one had ever interested her and there was no reason to be with someone and less you wanted to be with only them.

“Can we go inside, my daughter here freezes in the sunshine let alone this damn rain.” Hal wrapped his arms around Fps wheelchair and made his way to the front door. 

“The boys are excited to see you Betty, I’ve been talking about you all week and you remember Jughead right? He can’t wait to see you again..”

Betty nodded, she didn’t know who these boys were but the mention of Jughead made her palms sweat for some reason. 

when the front door swung open revealing the cooper skinned boy with the mess of ink black waves Betty physically fell backwards his eyes wide as he stumbled backwards as well clutching his heart, and scrunching his face up, the boyish smile falling from his lips as her father caught her in his arms.

She closed her eyes for just a minute, when they opened again Jughead was gone and two other Native American looking boys were grinning down at her in her fathers eyes. 

“Hey blondie, I’m Fangs, you’re just as pretty as Jughead thought you’d be.” 

“Names Sweet pea, jeez girl you’re clumsy.”  
Betty felt her chest physically ache as she looked around for Jughead only to see Fp wheeling towards the back door rapidly. 

What the hell was going on


	2. Chapter 2

“I.. I’m sorry, I’m clumsy.. I.. I fall all the time I must have.. I just slipped on the carpet I think.” Betty stuttered, easing her way out of her fathers arms as he backed away slowly, she straightened herself out to take the extended hand Fangs was offering.” I’m Betty, it’s great to meet you.” 

The taller boy to her right, circled her cautiously his long legs taking strides before he stood directly in front of her, for a second betty wondered where her father had run off too and why he would leave her alone with these two increasingly large boys that she didn’t know. 

“Course we know who you are pup, Jugheads been talking about you for days, welcome to La Push.” Sweet Pea gathered her up in his arms squeezing her tightly as her feet lifted from the carpet and she clung to his torso , a tiny yelp of surprise spilling from her lips. 

Oh.. oh so they were just overgrown teddy bears, that would explain hals trust. But still..

“He’s been talking about me? I don’t even.. I don’t really know him.. we were babies last time we saw each other.” Betty tugged on the sleeves of her flannel and played with the frayed edges, anything to busy her idle fingers and keep her teeth from chattering 

“Oh that’s just Jughead, he’s loyal to a fault. You must have made an impression on him.” Fangs chuckled, a silly kind of expression on his face when he glanced over to Sweet Pea and wiggled his eyebrows.

“We got dinner in the oven and I think I just heard it go off, you oughta come in and get some before we finish it all, they call us the mouths.” The floppy haired boy grinned.

“I can see it.” Betty teased fondly, casting her eyes to the open window in the living room “you guys go ahead, I think I’ll go explore the beach over there it looks gorgeous.” 

“We’ll Meet you there, Jug was supposed to show you around but he can be a little... testy.” Fangs winked “be careful though little pup, the waves can get pretty gnarly if you get too close and the beach is littered with rocks, one of those falls your famous for and you could be laying knocked out in the sand.” 

Betty rolled her eyes, her smile feeling a little too permanent on her face as she headed for the front door  
“I’ll be careful, see you guys there.” It was almost as if she had dismissed them, the two boys scrambled towards the kitchen, knocking elbows as they shoved to get to the source of the garlicky smell. 

They were sweet and considerate, warm and caring, a vast contrast to the angry moody boys that roamed Riverdale Highs extensive halls. No one had ever been concerned for her wellbeing, well other than Hal and on the rare occasion her mother but it felt good to have someone take a moment to worry about her safety rather than the other way around. 

The beach was truly beautiful, it’s view of the cliffs was unbeatable and the crystal blue water looked like diamonds when the raindrops hit against the current. Fangs had been right though there were rocks every where, large pointy ones that seemed determined to trip her up and send her falling to her death. Normally she would steer clear but something about the tiny cove right beside the water was calling to her and who was she to fight the ocean? 

Riverdale didn’t have beauty like this, there were no beaches or cliffs, there were no forests or meadows and there definitely was no quiet.. not anywhere.. but here in La Push? Everything seemed to settle under her touch, the most distant howl echoed across the mountains and Soon enough Betty found herself sitting on a smooth boulder and letting her eyes flutter closed as the rain from the sky stained her eyelashes. She was listening for the howl, what beautiful creature was calling out.. maybe it was looking for it’s family, calling them home or maybe it just needed to scream, let it all out and howl.

“It gets drowned out by the ocean, scream as much as you want, I won’t tell.” Betty whispered to the wind, rain whipping her ponytail as she pressed a palm to the mossy rock sculpture beside her. 

“You can scream too you know, no one will hear.” 

Betty startled at the voice coming from directly behind her, it was new but it was also familiar, turning around slowly she wasn’t surprised to see Jughead standing behind her in nothing but a pair of denim shorts and a black v neck, wasn’t he freezing? 

“I don’t scream, I never have.” She slowly rose from the cove and in an instant Jughead was beside her, reaching his hand out to guide her through the slippery rocks, his eyes glued to her. 

Betty stepped away from his grip and smiled softly  
“I’m Betty, we used too...” 

Jughead nodded quickly, a smile lighting up his face as he scanned his eyes over what felt like every inch of her body 

“Make mud pies together, sleep by the ocean in our play pen, I used to put dandelions in your hair.” He grumbled his voice deep and slightly raspy, it took a moment for Betty to notice but this beautiful boys eyes were no longer blue, they were nearly black as he gently guided her away from the rocky areas. 

“It’s Uhh.. pretty rainy.. it can get slippery.” He mumbled, only removing his hand from her waist when they were surrounded by sand and water only, not a rock in sight. 

“I know Sweet Pea and Fangs already told me to be careful, they actually said they would be meeting me out here?” It was almost comical the way Jughead stiffened

“Oh yeah?” 

Betty raised a curious brow.. was that.. was that jealousy? The tiniest hint of bitter in his tone. 

“Yeah.. actually they said you were supposed to be showing me around but you kind of bolted so they offered to help out.” 

She wasn’t sure under all of that perfectly bronzed skin but she was fairly certain she saw a blush brush his cheeks. 

“Yeah about that.. I’m sorry I know how rude that looked but I promise I’m not an asshole... Atleast not all the time.. but I just.. i had something I had to work through. It came on... suddenly.” 

“You do mechanic work right? My dad mentioned you’re pretty good with an engine.” Betty offered 

“I’m... I’m alright.. and yeah I was fixing up a car I’m a scatterbrain sometimes.” He laughed half heartedly, a nervous tick to his right eyebrow. 

Something told her he wasn’t telling the truth but she couldn’t dwell on it, not when some strange new part of her wanted to curl up into his side and bury herself there. 

Woah.. that’s new. 

“Maybe you can help me, I’m looking to pick out a car. I saw a dealership a few miles down the road, I love my dad but he’s been driving the police cruiser since before I can remember and I doubt he knows much about cars.” Anything to change the topic. 

“No.” Jughead answered sharply. 

Betty glanced up at his blunt response

“Oh.. oh that’s okay.. I’m sure you’re busy I just thought I’d try.. who am I anyway? Asking for favors from someone I sort of just met.. well met grown.” 

Jughead stopped abruptly moving to stand in front of her  
“Betty no.. no that’s not what I meant, I would love to help you with your car but that dealership is ridiculous.. it’s filled with sleazy old men trying to sell you a death trap.. we have a bunch of trucks in the junkyard.. I could fix one up for you.. make sure it’s safe with my own eyes.” 

“Oh Jughead I could never afford that, I was kind of just looking for one that runs.. Thankyou for offering.. but..” 

“You think I would charge you? You think I would take anything from you?” He didn’t sound angry, maybe a little.. hurt? Confused?

Betty shook her head, reaching out to touch his bare forearm, she pulled away quickly shocked by the warmth of his skin and the electricity it provided. 

“I could never ask you too..” 

Jughead cut her off  
“You didn’t ask.. I offered.. I want too.. I have too.. You’re my..” the final word seemed to get stuck in his throat. And Betty waited patiently before realizing he wasn’t going to finish 

“I’m you’re what?” 

Jughead shut his eyes for a moment before opening them and flashing the blue black against her mossy green. 

“Betty it’s.. it’s hard to understand but you’re my.. Well you’re my.. I guess it’s more that I’m your..” 

“We brought the party!” Sweet peas voice rang from the rocks a few feet away, followed by Hal and Fp and fangs and a whole bunch of others. Betty backed from her close proximity but Jughead just stepped closer, his nose dangerously close to her hair when she heard him inhale like a.. well like a dog. She glanced up but his eyes were squeezed shut and his face resembled almost a type of pain. 

“He means we brought Embry and Quil and Seth and the others and well Toni is sulking in the woods somewhere trying pretty desperately to avoid Malachi.” Fangs rolled his eyes, moving to scoop up Bella in his arms and throw her over his shoulder... “I’m your ride to the bonfire little pup.” She giggled and pounded on the boys back before looking up to see Jughead staring back at her, she wasn’t sure but she could’ve sworn she heard him growl. 

“Sorry Jug, I’m just faster than you” fangs called nearly sprinting as he switched Betty to bridal style and winked. “ he’s gonna kill me but did you see the look on his face? Totally worth it.” fangs chuckled dropping her to her feet right in front of the fire, “you stay right there by the fire you icicle. Your man will be here in.. 5..4..3..”

“FOGARTY.” 

“1. And that’s my cue to leave, see ya around sunshine.” And then he was off faster than she had ever seen anyone run. 

Jughead followed after and for a second Betty felt her heart physically flutter like something out of a teen movie, why did he look at her like that? Why did he touch her like that? 

And why did she feels things for him that she hadn’t even thought possible? 

She was damn sure going to find out, starting with the words he couldn’t quite seem to get out.


	3. Chapter 3

She hadn’t seen Jughead Jones in three days, La Push and Forks we’re seemingly separated by some invisible boundary line that was intent on keeping each tiny town clear of whatever they thought was on the other side. It seemed childish to her, a civil war between two similar lands.. it was something straight out of the fairytales she had vehemently avoided as a child. But still...

Thoughts of that night on the beach plagued her mind, Dark eyes boring into her own with such a fiercely protective burn that it sent shivers down her spine. it was daunting really the way he looked at her.. almost as if he wanted to wrap her up in his arms and take her away. Something was there, she hadn’t made it up, a magnetic charge between the two of them.. an involuntary pull that had her missing the boy she hadn’t spoken to since she was four years old with pretty blonde pigtails and a sippy cup in her shaky hands. 

But they weren’t toddlers anymore, they were teenagers and he wasn’t asking for help with his sand castle, he wasn’t looking at the dirt stained above her eyebrow from rolling on the playground.. no, he was looking at her like she had taken something, like she was holding something precious and he wanted to protect whatever it was with his life. He looked like he wanted to run away just the two of them an almost chaotic desperation in his eyes, a frantic need for contact that bled through his flexing fingers and his sharp, focused gaze. 

The scariest part?

She felt it too. 

In every minty breath that brushed her skin she craved the scent over and over again, when he pressed his huge palms to the small of her back and helped her down the rocks she shuddered at what his calloused hands would feel like beneath the thick fabric of her fathers flannel. It was scary, to feel such new and raw emotions over someone she hardly knew, and being away from him? Not knowing when or if she would ever see him again? It physically hurt. 

He was ridiculously out of her league, all of the boys over at the reservation were, 6 foot tall walls of muscle with gorgeous olive skin and thick black hair that begged to be played with. And then of course there she was, Betty Cooper, a tiny slip of a girl, too skinny and too small with long honey hair that tangled in the wind and curled at the ends, her legs were long and toned but her chest was nothing impressive and her emerald eyes always rested on slightly purple bags. She had seen the girls of La push, athletic and flawlessly exotic with shiny hair and perfect bodies. There was no competition, she would lose, she always did. 

“.....And so that’s how I figured out that my mom was actually wearing my clothes instead of throwing them out! So weird right? Betty? Earth to Betty?” Veronica lodge snapped perfectly manicured fingers in her face, her flawless brow raised curiously effectively pulling Betty from her wandering thoughts. “you okay there? I think I lost you for a second.” Concern was painted on the dark haired girls pretty features. 

“Oh.. oh sorry.. yeah that is weird though.. but hey it’s fair game now to go in her closet right?” Betty answered with a practiced smile, dimples poking through as Veronica clapped her hands excitedly. 

“Yes! Exactly! That’s what I said!” 

It was all a game, play the part and you’ll be okay, smile at your friends and and nod along. it took time but she had learned exactly what to do to get the picture just right, perfectly in frame and   
Ready for print. 

“No offense Ronnie but I think our new friend here would much rather be talking about something other than your mother’s extensive wardrobe.. as immaculate as it is.” That was Kevin Keller one of her new friends and by the bored look on his face it was clear that he himself was used to this particular game, she shot him a grateful glance and turned back to Veronica who had clamped her hand over Betty’s arm. 

“Don’t look now Betty but I am about to tell you something that has never before been seen.” She whispered, The drama in her voice had betty stifling a smile and tilting her head just a little, her braid brushing Veronica’s cheek.

“What is it?” She whispered back 

“Jason Blossom is staring at you.. and I mean staring.” 

Betty turned slowly.. cautiously.. sure enough the redheaded boy had narrowed eyes aimed directly at her, his pale skin practically glowing under the fluorescent lights of the cafeteria as his sister stared at him, an equally curious look on her face. 

 

“That’s Jason Blossom, Cheryl Blossom, Reggie Mantle, Josie McCoy and Chuck Clayton. They were all adopted by the richest man to ever step foot into Forks, Clifford Blossom. They walk around here like they’re better than all of us and never bother to talk to any of us.. I’ve never seen Jason blossom even spare a glance at anyone in this school.. it’s gotta be your eyes.. I mean they’re striking.” Veronica stabbed at her Salad and shrugged her shoulders.

Archie Andrews was the one to break the staring contest between the rich red head and herself, he slid into the space directly beside Veronica and slammed his palms on the table 

“Hey new girl, love the top.” He grinned, he was ridiculously flirty but he was harmless it was clear how much he liked Veronica and she liked him back they were both just too stubborn to admit it. 

“She has a name you oaf.” Kevin rolled his eyes leading the conversation back to goofy chatter but still.. she could feel the Blossoms eyes on her back. 

When she turned around.. they were gone, empty lunch table abandoned...Something about that family made her her shiver and she wasn’t quite sure what it was. 

The rest of the day had gone on about as uneventful as she had expected, she was interesting now.. the new girl everyone wanted to know all about but other than the curious stares and over excited football team it was just.. well it was just high school and in a few days they would all forget she even existed. 

She was counting on it. 

It was the parking lot after classes had ended when things got... interesting. 

She still didn’t have a car, Hal had promised he would take her to look over the weekend but a tiny part of her still held out hope that maybe.. just maybe there would be a rundown truck with her name on it sitting in the La Push mechanics shop. Wishful thinking. But still it left her without a ride home and her dad was running late with some police situation so she was left curled on the steps of the high school waiting for him to show up, Atleast she had her favorite Toni Morrison novel to keep her company. 

“You shouldn’t be out here all on your own, this town can get pretty scary when it gets dark.” 

The unfamiliar voice above her sounded like crushed velvet and when she lowered the book in her hands she was only partially surprised to see Jason blossom staring down at her. Her fingers tightened on her keys buried in the pocket of her wind breaker, there was pepper spray clipped to the key ring and something about this boy unnerved her. 

“It’s always dark here.” She was going for cool and collected but it came out somewhere between a cough and a rasp.

“My point exactly” he flashed perfectly straight shiny white teeth. “I’m Jason blossom it’s great to meet you Betty Cooper.”

“How do you.. how do you know my name?” She wasn’t afraid no... no she was terrified. 

“We go to the same school, I usually make it a point to know all of my fellow classmates names.” He grinned, reaching a hand out to help her up from the steps... he was being friendly he was just trying to get to know her.. she could take his hand..it wouldn’t kill her. Betty reached to grab his hand when... 

“Hey Betts sorry I’m late.” 

Jughead Jones strolled out of the woods, his hands shoved into the pockets of his jeans and a scowl directed entirely at the redheaded boy currently occupying her breathing space.. oh and well.. and he was shirtless. 

“Jughead? I didn’t.. where’s my...” 

The dark haired boy cut her off 

“I would have been here earlier but Fangs got stuck behind a Chevy in the garage and we literally couldn’t get him out, I’ll tell you all about it when we get back to your place. You ready to go?” He was at her side in seconds flat, anlong muscled arm slipping around her waist and squeezing protectively, his lip snarling at Jason. 

She was so confused she couldn’t even see straight but something about being so close to Jughead, letting his warmth rip through her chilled bones and his oversized body Shelter her from anything that dared cross his path, she didn’t want to fight it.. in fact she wanted to stay like this forver. 

“Yeah I’m ready. Thanks for keeping me company Jason, I’ll see you around.” 

“Oh you’ll definitely see me around Ms.Cooper.” Jason’s once warm smile had melted into something much more sinister and maybe she was hearing things but she was fairly certain that Jughead had just growled. 

It wasn’t until they were deep in the woods when Jughead stopped them both, reaching out and taking her hands in his own, his eyes soft and warm but still fiery and sharp. 

“Are you okay? What did he say to you? Did he touch you? Did he ask you questions?” Jughead leaned close and sniffed, his eyes shutting in relief and his shoulders slumping “thank god, you don’t smell like him.” 

Okay, now it was officially weird.

“Smell like..? What are you even talking about?! He didn’t talk to me he barely said hi before you showed up. What does it matter anyway? Did Hal ask you to come walk me home? I’ll talk to him, I’m perfectly capable of walking by myself thank you very much. And as for Jason I don’t need you to protect me from a teenage boy Jughead, I don’t even know where you came from! It’s in the twenties out here and you don’t have a shirt on, if I should be confused about anything it’s your damn internal body temperature!” 

It was silent for a moment as Betty panted and tried to catch her breath from her rant before Jughead broke out in hysterics

“I’m sorry.. I’m sorry Betts it’s just... internal body temperature.” He chuckled low and deep before he straightened out, reaching to take Betty’s hands again “ I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have attacked you with all those questions but no your dad didn’t tell me to pick you up, I’ve been around you all weekend I was actually waiting for Hal to show up when I saw that... Leech going towards you. There was just no way I was going to let him that close.” He growled, eyebrows knit together.

“Wait. You said you’ve been around me.. I haven’t seen you in three days.. not since the bonfire.. are you.. are you stalking me?” 

It was almost comical how wide Jugheads eyes got   
“NO! no way, I’m not..,. Stalking... you, I’m protecting you I’ve just been patrolling by your house to make sure you’re safe. That’s all! I never get too close but I’m just... I feel better being around you, like I can breathe. I can’t breathe when you’re not around me.” He whispered the last part almost shyly, maybe she was crazy but...

God she felt the same way. 

“Why? Why do you feel this way about me? I mean we hardly know each other.. you don’t even know me.” She had to know.. what was going on and why did she suddenly feel so cold without his skin on hers? 

They had made it to her house, she led him to the living room where he eased his way into the couch patting the cushion beside his. 

“Betty.. you’re gonna want to sit down for this.”


	4. Chapter 4

He looks so at home... so unapologetically comfortable curled into the off white couch placed haphazardly in the center of her and her fathers makeshift living room. He’s practically sunken into the very spot that she had fallen asleep in just last night, her pillow is squished somewhere between his back and his thigh but it’s clearly not bothering him... not when his gaze is focused solely on her own fidgeting hands and shakey knees. 

“You’re bouncing.. I’m making you nervous... Betty I don’t mean.. I’m not trying to... scare you.” The last two words leave Jugheads lips in a whisper, it’s not at the forefront and he most definitely doesn’t wear his anxiety on his face like she does but it’s there, a quiet kind of fear of something that she has no idea about.

“I’m not scared.” And that’s true.. she’s not “I’m more... apprehensive?” Well that doesn’t seem quite right but hey...it fits. 

His smile cuts through the tension in the room, it’s brilliant and raw and.. real. She hasn’t seen him smile like that yet and when his nose crinkles along with the corners of his eyes she can’t help but smile back, an infectious kind of happy.

“That’s a pretty good word, I like it.” His laugh is almost as beautiful as his smile. 

“Well I’m glad my vocabulary amuses you.” She teases back, eyebrow quirked and arms crossed over her chest playfully.

“What can I say? I’m easily amused?” 

It’s so easy with him, no pretending, no games or preplanned thoughts, she wants nothing more than to lean back in the soft arm chair and listen to him talk until his throat grows hoarse, his voice is soothing and his smile makes her feel almost... safe? But still... he wanted to speak to her about something apparently important judging by his grip on her hand on their way here. 

“You had to tell me something? Something.. big?” 

And then at once the playfulness disappears, his smile fades into something stoic and serious and his once loose shoulders tighter under some type of invisible pressure. 

“Yeah.. yeah, I... have something to tell you and you’re going to think I’m crazy.. you’re going to think I’m being an idiot and playing with you and you’re going to tell me you never want to see me again and you’re going to kick me out of your house.” His voice is monotone and his wavy dark locks have fallen into his eyes but he makes no move to shift them from his vision, it sounds as though he’s reading from a TelePrompter. 

“Jughead.. I don’t even know you, I mean when we were kids sure but.. but there’s really nothing you could tell me that could make me hate you and never want to see you again. I still don’t understand how a secret that big even involves me in the first place?” 

Wiping his palms on his legs he stands up, pacing the room like a caged animal.

“It shouldn’t.. it should have never involved you.. it’s my cross to carry and I shouldn’t even have to tell you.. i don’t want to tell you but at the same time.. I do. I want you to know and they told me  
It was gonna be like this, I heard it in their minds but still.. I didn’t think I would be this dependent on you! And then there’s the whole Blossom thing now and god damnit I can’t let them be around you and....” 

If he didn’t look so absolutely tortured and the words coming from his mouth made even a little sense Betty would find his rambling cute, the way he tugs on his curls and taps his toes along with his thoughts.. but he does look tormented and nothing he’s saying is making any sense.

“Jughead slow down! I can’t follow.. you read someone’s thoughts? You read Jason Blossoms thoughts? I don’t get it, why can’t I see them?” Her eyebrows are crinkled together in confusion and when his eyes flash back towards hers they’re so intense she almost stumbles back. 

“No! No I would never get close enough to read that leeches mind, I couldn’t even if I wanted to ... embry and quill.. I’m the youngest of the pack to have this happen and it’s happening so quickly.. “ 

“What is? A pack? A pack of what Jughead? You’re confusing me? Why are the blossoms leeches and why do you hate them so much?” 

“Because they’re monsters! Of course I hate them.. it’s in my blood! It’s who I am!” His eyes are pleading with hers, rainstorm blue turned black boring into her mossy green, he’s trying to tell her something that she just can’t read. 

“Who are you Jughead?!” 

“IM A WEREWOLF!” 

And then silence.. mind numbing quiet filling the entire house, just cicadas chirping outside and Jugheads ragged intake of breath as he lowers himself back into the couch, shoulders slumped and eyes tired 

“I know you don’t believe me.. hell I didn’t believe me but it’s true Betty, I wouldn’t lie to you.. I couldn’t lie to you.” 

Part of her wants to run.. to lock herself upstairs away from this boy with his wild ideas and bruised hands. Werewolves? There was no such thing, there couldn’t be.. that was all make believe, children’s stories dreamed up to scare children into staying out of the woods, sharp teeth and full moons.

But then there he was, it was obvious that this secret was weighing down his shoulders, a burden too heavy for one person to hold, and he was exceptionally warm... and then there were all of the paw prints at La Push.. not to mention the unidentifed animal sightings that Hal had come home grumbling about since she’d arrived. 

And why shouldn’t she believe him? What did he have to gain from lying to her? 

His eyes were closed when she settled into the space beside him on the couch, her ice cold fingers touching his boiling ones. His head snapped up and there was a mixture of confusion, exhaustion and... hope...mixed amongst the midnight black. 

“Where does that leave me? How am I involved?”Betty’s voice was baby soft, gentle as not to frighten him. 

Turning his body entirely to hers Jughead took both of her hands in his own.  
“Have you been exceptionally cold since you moved down here?” 

Yes, absolutely she had 

“Yeah.. yes. I have. Why does that...” 

Jughead cut her off 

“Can you still smell me when I’m not around, even just a little bit?” His voice was growing increasingly more hopeful as he stared intensely into her eyes. 

Thoughts of her toothpaste and Motor oil scented biology text book rang through her mind.

“I... yes.. I think so.” 

He was almost smiling now

“And you miss me? Even though you don’t really know much about me you still miss me?” 

“Jughead...” 

“Betty please..” it was spoken like a prayer, begging her to tell him the truth.

“..I... I... yes. I miss you.” 

His smile was uneven and a little shaky but there were clear signs of evident relief  
“Then it’s reciprocated.. that’s why everything seems intensified.. why everything seems to be moving so quickly.” 

“Fill me in please because I have no idea what youre talking about.” Betty huffed, tempted to roll  
Her eyes but actively resisting. 

“You’re colder now because your body is craving my warmth, your temperature drops when you’re not around me..it’s almost calling for me, you can smell me because it’s your brain telling you im near.. that I’m close by.. you miss me because you feel scared or nervous or alone.. its your natural response.. I’m what you need to fix that.. we need each other to feel complete.. imagine everything you feel multiplied by a hundred and that’s what I feel, Except I’m burning up when you’re not near me.” 

Betty stared blankly for a moment, everything she felt multipled? God he must be in agony. But why was this happening? How could this be happening?

“Why?” She whispered “why is it like this.?”

Jughead gripped Betty’s tiny palm in his own and pressed it to his chest 

“Betty Cooper you are my Imprint. You are mine and I am yours.”


	5. Chapter 5

She has no idea what the word means it’s most definitely not in her lit textbook and she’s fairly certain there’s no “werewolf thesaurus” lying around anywhere but still.. that word.. it means something.. she’s not fully aware of the volume it holds but she knows... she knows it’s real, she can feel it’s truth right down to her bones. 

Jughead Jones has imprinted on her. Betty Cooper is Jughead Jones imprint

And it’s absolutely terrifying. 

“I cant... I can’t be your “soulmate” Jughead, it’s not right.. you picked the wrong girl! You chose wrong! I’m sorry but... I.. I just can’t.” She nearly fumbles over her fathers work boots when she jumps up from the couch and stumbles backwards away from these wild ideas and away from him. 

He stands slowly, cautiously approaching her like an abused animal so not to scare her as his eyes scan her crossed arms hugging her body and her teeth chewing on her bottom lip, anxiety permeating through her every pore. 

“I didn’t choose you, none of this was my choice Betts, it’s my ancestors and my genes.. they chose you. There’s nothing either of us can do.. you feel a pull to me, a bond.. maybe a magnetic attraction but me? Betty I feel everything... you’re everything.. you own me.. mind body and soul.” 

How can he be okay with this? Just giving himself to someone? Letting his heart belong to someone? 

“I don’t want to... own... you! You’re your own person Jughead, I don’t want to control you. I’m your “everything”? God this is insane, this is crazy.” 

It’s quiet for a moment as she paces the run down carpet covered floor, her toes digging into the soft material in a half hearted attempt to calm her fragile nerves. And then... 

Then he erupts. 

Jughead falls back onto the couch, murky blue eyes shining up at her as he clutches his sides and let’s the low rumbling chuckles fill the living room, his wavy dark locks falling to his eyes loosely. 

Betty’s own eyes snap towards his, wild ember widening

“What could possibly be funny about this situation Jughead?!” 

That only sets him off in another fit of laughter as he tries to catch his breath.

“I’m sorry.. I’m sorry Betts it’s just.. I told you I’m a werewolf.. a giant hairy dog who howls at the moon and the part that’s crazy to you is that I love you? I can’t... I just.. you look so cute pacing like that.. I’m sorry.. it’s just..” 

He’s still laughing as Betty blushes candy apple red and raised a manicured eyebrow in his direction

“It’s not that... listen to me.. Jughead it’s not that funny! This is serious! Would you just.. Jughead stop... Jughead! What are you.... oh!” 

It only takes a second for his oversized dirty, bruised hand to wrap around her tiny forearm and tug her down to his lap, looping his arms around her too small waist and burying his face in her neck, she’s almost positive she heard him sniff, thank god she washed her hair this morning. 

“I know it’s scary.. trust me I know.” He whispers close to her ear, his warmth radiating through her always chilled bones. She should be uncomfortable.. this boy she hardly knows has her cuddled in his arms and he smells like freshly cut grass and toothpaste and motor oil but god it smells amazing and she just feels so damn... safe. 

“It’s not that... it’s just.. I’m afraid that im not.. afraid.” Betty’s eyes flutter closed as Jughead squeezes her hips gently. 

“I know what you mean.. but.. Betty I’m happy.. I’m proud..” the tightness and sincerity in his voice has her shifting her body around to look into his eyes, her fingers gently pressing against his strong jaw as she stares at him curiously “I’m happy that it’s you, I’ve known it was you since before I can remember.. before I was a wolf.. it’s always been you since mudpies in your back yard and sharing pacifiers in our cribs... I’m proud.” 

It’s the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to her, it’s not supposed to be real.. moments like this, words like that are meant for fairytales and movies.. not her life 

“But.. you have to know.. there are things I have to tell you...” 

The way Jughead holds her just a little tighter is warrant enough to believe that whatever he has to tell her isn’t good.. not at all. 

“Okay.. it.. it has something to do with the Blossoms doesn’t it? It’s the reason you don’t want me around them..” 

The smile he gives her is soft and full of adoration   
“Our imprint is strong, you can read me better than anyone.. it’s good... it’s great..” 

Betty can’t help but smile back, an indescribable urge to press her lips to his and ease his tired mind. He sighs gently, so close the air that leaves his lips sends one of her loose blonde curls behind her ear

“They’re different too, but dangerous... bad and.. and Jason blossom” he sneered “he must have smelt me on you and he’s curious... he wants you. I can’t... I can’t let that happen.” 

“You won’t Jug, I won’t. I’m with you.. I’m on your side.. always. But you have to tell me what they are... you have to tell me what they want from me..” 

The pure disgust and pain that crosses his handsome features send chills down her spine and the words that leave his lips makes her blood run cold.

“Vampires Betty. They’re vampires.”


	6. Chapter 6

Her world is different now, how could it not be? It’s vast and confusing and all together entirely too supernatural to be real. 

But it is real, she shares a cafeteria with a group of blood thirsty vampires and they stare at her far too often and far too...hungrily...for it to be a dream or a joke. She knows that they know, it’s clear that Jason Blossom understands exactly who had told her their darkest secret, his nose scrunching in disgust whenever she passes him in the halls straining to hear as he mumbles something along the lines of “mutts” or “flea mongrels.” It’s frightening the way his cold fingers feel brushing hers in the chemistry class they share or the way his cooper eyes try digging into hers when he slides an apple to her in the lunch line. 

He’s cunning, bright and worldly, all traits he uses to his advantage, desperate to call her to him, to make her choose cold and dark and damp, to pick metal blood and rainy days. But she knows better and she can see the sinister, malicious truth to his game, she doesn’t want darkness.. she doesn’t want rain.. 

Betty Cooper wants sunshine...warmth.. the beach and loose flannel button downs.. motorcycle rides at sunset and dadk haired boys with goofy grins.. 

She wants her werewolf, she wants Jughead Jones. 

She hasn’t seen much of him since that night on her living room couch, he’s been busy.. apology texts and notes left taped to her front door.. they keep missing each other. With the news of new vampires impeding on wolf territory Jughead and the boys have been pretty busy and how could she blame them? They’re trying to keep the town safe.. to protect their people.. but still..

It hurts. 

Physically and mentally...It feels as if she’s a rubber band being pulled and pulled farther and farther until her elastic is damn near close to snapping. It’s the imprint, she can feel it being tested, begging her to find its other half.. as if she can help it. She misses him terribly when he’s not around, worry gnawing at her brain.. he’s out chasing vampires, blood drinking murdering savages surviving on death.. the thought alone makes her shiver. 

“I’m a wolf Betts.. I eat vampires for breakfast..” 

it was a joke, his hands resting on her hips that last night they saw each other, he was trying to ease her worries.. surprisingly enough it didn’t help. 

And truly what claim did she have over Jughead? They weren’t.. together.. yes they were soulmates and yes they had held each other on her front porch for what felt like hours.. but he hadn’t said anything about being her boyfriend.. maybe it was a stupid question, maybe she was thinking too hard and acting like a stereotypical teenager with a crush but... part of her, the very insecure part of her, needed validation other than some crazy werewolf imprint. She knew how boys were and even though Jughead was different there was still that tiny shred of self doubt. 

“Betty I got the ribbon you asked for down from the shelves.. you’d think with legs like that you’d be able to reach the top shelf.” Archie shoved a spool of lilac ribbon in her face, his goofy smirk plastered on his lips as he pulled her from her daydream. 

She’d started working for Andrews Sports Shop just last week, a half hearted attempt to distract herself from the worry. She liked it here, it was fun and relaxed and Archie was essentially her boss when Fred wasn’t around (which was often, he was usually visiting Archie’s mom in Chicago) so she couldn’t really take anything he said too seriously, not to mention Veronica was more often than not lounging around by the front desk entertaining Betty while she filled out orders. 

“I didn’t even know we had gift wrap until dad told me.. I mean it’s pretty strange to order your girlfriend a hunting knife and then wrap it up in Ribbon. what kind of chick wants a knife for a present?” Archie questioned 

“That would be my wife.” 

Both of the teenagers whipped around at the new voice, an incredibly tall Native American man stood on the opposite end of the counter, arms crossed over his chest and a half hidden smile tugging at his features. 

“Oh! Oh shit man I’m sorry.. it’s just.. actually., let me just... I think I hear the phone ringing.. bye!” It took all of three seconds for Archie to scramble to the back room with his tail in between his legs (figuratively of course.) 

The tiny giggle that left her lips didn’t go unnoticed by the older man, he stared curiously at Betty.. a knowing smirk on his lips. Averting her eyes she got to work at wrapping it up, a shy smile pulling at her dimples. 

“I think it’s sweet.. I love opening presents.. and this ones multi functional! I think it’s a pretty cool gift.” When it was all tied up and wrapped Betty held it out to the man 

“It’s for cooking, Emily hates kitchen knifes.. she does a lot of cooking and she says this tends to get the job done.” His eyes were practically twinkling at the mention of his wife and Betty couldn’t help but take a second to swoon.. 

“She could also use it to take down an intruder.. see? Multifunctional.” She giggled, blowing a loose strand of honey blonde hair out of her eyes and tucking it back into her braid. “Well..” she glanced down at the order sheet “Mr. Sam Uley.. since you paid over the phone you are all set! I hope Emily loves it and I hope you get a good meal out of it.”

When the present was securely in his grip Betty leaned back, she was uncomfortable with this man.. he felt almost.. familiar... but how? She would most definitely remember this hulk of a man. 

“Betty Cooper, I’ve heard enough about you to write a novel, it’s nice to finally have a face for the name.” He chuckled 

Her hunter green eyes widened almost comically   
“I’m sorry.. do I.. do I know you?” 

“No not yet.. but you will.. I have a feeling I’m going to be seeing an awful lot of you very soon..” 

It struck her then.. the olive skin, Jet black hair, increasingly tall stature..

“You’re like Jughead.” The words came out in a whisper.. Cautious.. she couldn’t just come right out and say...Wolf. 

“Beautiful and smart.. Jug wasn’t lying about you.. I’m the alpha.” He must have noticed the blank look on her face “you’ll figure it all out soon enough.. Sweet Pea said Emily was going to love you and I think he might be right.. speaking of Emily.. I better get home.. thank you for this.” He held up the neatly wrapped package as Betty nodded, confusion clear in her eyes as she watched the hulking man retreat to the door before he turned back around

“Oh and Betty?” 

She swallowed thickly 

“Yes?” 

“Don’t give up on him, it’ll get better before you know it.” And then he was gone, through the front door and straight for the woods. 

What on earth was that supposed to mean? 

Her answer came later that night, Kevin and Veronica had come over to study and pick apart her wardrobe and after about half a bottle of stolen wine from her dads case in the basement she felt good waving off her newest friends as they pulled out of her driveway. Hal was working late on a case all night which left her all alone.. it meant only one thing...

.....

“Poor you.. I’m sorry but it’s no can do.. my youth is tangled up in bad decisions.”

Betty sang into the ice cream covered spoon, her bare legs dancing around the kitchen as her fathers oversized flannel slipped down one side exposing her collar bone and the slightly sun kissed skin of her shoulder. The speaker on top of the fridge was blasting some familiar 2000s pop song as she popped another scoop of ice cream in her mouth and shut her eyes, swaying her hips to the beat. 

“Well if this isn’t my every single dream come true.” 

The metal spoon dropped to the floor with an audible *clang* and Betty’s hands flew to her heart 

“Jughead! Oh my god you nearly scared me half to death.” 

Sure enough standing shirtless in her doorway was the very person who had been on her mind for the past four days. He looked a mess, ink black waves sticking up in every direction.. she was fairly certain there was a twig buried somewhere in his thick locks, dirt smeared on his face and a brand new scar on his muscled chest still bleeding. 

“You’re hurt..” She whispered, eyes darting from his chest to where she knew the first aid kit was located. 

He was standing in front of her tugging her to his body in two long strides. 

“It’ll heal in a few minutes.. it doesn’t even hurt.. not nearly as bad as being away from you felt.. it was like someone had ripped my heart out of my chest and wouldn’t stop stomping on it.” He inhaled deep, fisting a bundle of her wild curls and nuzzling them, such a puppy. 

“I know the feeling.” She sighed in content, she did feel exceptionally better, warmer and safer and her anxiety had disappeared as he swayed to the music gently. 

“I don’t want to go without seeing you for that long ever again okay? I can’t bear it.”

When she finally looked up he was focused solely on her...almost as if he was memorizing her every detail. 

“Agreed.” She whispered. 

“It was crazy Betts, it was like every time you were free Sam would order me to patrol some area far away from you.. I wanted to kill him at one point.. I saw you once.. leaving work and I was so close and Sam ordered me home.” He growled bitterly 

“Ordered you?” 

“Well yeah.. sams the alpha whatever he says I have to obey.. kind of like you except he’s a real dick about it.” He grumbled, fingers playing with the ends of her flannel. 

It all made sense.. he’d been testing the imprint.. that’s why he had come to her work today.. to weed her out... to see if she was true.. apparently she passed the test.. hence why she was tangled in in Jugheads arms. 

“But you’re here now... with me.” She whispered, gently reaching up to touch the new bruise above his eye.

“I wouldn’t want to be anywhere else in the world.” The sincerity in his eyes made her heart nearly melt, she’d been so foolish to be worried about him.. they didn’t need a title.. they just were..

“And If it means I get to see my girlfriend dancing around in the kitchen half naked and smelling like strawberry ice cream I’ll have to leave more often.” 

Okay.. so maybe the title was pretty nice. 

“Don’t you dare.” She giggled, wrapping her arms around his neck, his lips dangerously close to hers..

He was going to kiss her.. they were going to kiss.. they were going too.. 

“Betts I’m home..” 

She’d never seen a fully grown werewolf back away faster

Jughead Jones was afraid of Hal Cooper. 

And it was the funniest thing she had ever seen.


	7. Chapter 7

He was tired, it was getting worse and worse every time she saw him. Dark purple bags hidden under the copper skin below his eyes, his typically manageable mess of dark curls had grown long and unruly tickling just above his eyelashes and curling at the base of his neck while his unusually bright and charming smile seemed to require a little more effort than usual. She didn’t even have to see him to tell that he hadn’t gotten any sleep the night before judging by his slightly slurred voice over the speaker of her cellphone. 

“Don’t pick me up from school today okay Jug? Use that time to get some rest before your patrol tonight. I’ll just have Hal stop by on his way back from the station, no big deal.” Betty squeezed her cellphone between her shoulder blade and her neck, wiggling her rain boots on over her favorite pair of skin tight blue jeans as she slid her backpack over one shoulder. 

“But I want to see you! I miss you.” Jughead grumbled into the phone, his words muffled over the food he was probably shoveling into his mouth at his breakfast table. 

“You saw me yesterday” She giggled, holding up a finger to her father and mouthing “one minute” as he tapped on his watch leaning against the front door, mildly annoyed at her tardiness and slightly amused by her goofy grin. Rolling his eyes he nodded his head towards the cruiser and dangled his keys before slipping through the front door and heading out in the rain. 

“Only for like... ten minutes before I passed out on your living room couch and woke up an hour later to Hal nearly crushing me when he came in to watch his baseball game.” 

It had been two weeks since their “almost kiss” in the kitchen late that night and things had been kind of at a standstill on that front, sure they were growing closer, learning new things about each other and embracing the comfort that was steadily growing but as for the physical aspect of their relationship? Well Jughead was always just too damn tired. She couldn’t blame him, of course not he was only doing what he had to do. There were new vampires in town.. evil leeches murdering residents and impeding on La Push Territory, it was gaining momentum and even news outlets were catching onto the gruesome murders filling their tiny town. Jughead and his pack had been desperately hunting them down and following their trail to no avail, while the vampires were still out their the wolves were left to patrol the woods, watching and making sure nothing or.. no one got past. 

It was selfless and brave and Betty could not be more proud of her boyfriend but... she missed him. Sure he was around, he snuck into her window most nights and curled around her in her tiny twin bed but still.. he could only stay for twenty minutes or so and eventually she would feel him pulling his arms out from underneath her and with a kiss to her forehead the cold would seep back onto her body. He picked her up from school everyday but the ride from Forks High School to her House was never long enough and there was always so much more she wanted to say as she watched his truck pull out of her driveway. 

She wasn’t the only one who felt it of course, while she was missing her boyfriend and was in a constant state of freezing cold her poor Jughead was nearly falling apart from the distance. He had explained it to her last week, apparently it was incredibly important to build up the imprint in the first few months of discovery, it was crucial to fulfill the bond of the imprint or it would only grow stronger and stronger in its attempt to tie the two together. He had explained that his genuine feelings for her only made it that much more difficult to fight the pull of the imprint and every time they were apart he physically ached to hold her, it would have been romantic if Jughead hadnt added how much of a “sissy little needy baby.” He felt like. 

“I know Jug, but you need sleep and as much as I want you here you need to sleep in your actual bed before you get serious back problems from my dads eighty year old couch and my child sized bed.” Sure it was funny to see him all sprawled out and hanging over the edge, his long limbs dangling but he did need an an actual good rest. 

“But...” 

“No butts mister.” 

“Well I mean if there aren’t gonna be any butts I guess I might as well stay home.” 

She could practically see his goofy grin from the opposite side of the phone. 

“You’re a dork and I’m going to school. I’ll call you tonight okay?” Locking the front door behind her Betty stepped out onto the wrap around porch and the chill of the fall rain practically smacked her in the face. 

“Do you have a jacket on?” Jugheads knowing voice piped up from the cell phone clutched in her shaky hands. 

“Yes.” 

“Do you have two jackets on?” 

“What? No? Why would I have two jackets on?” 

An exasperated sigh echoed through the speaker of her phone.  
“See? This is why you need me there with you. You’re tiny Betts.. super tiny and it’s supposed to be really windy today and with me not being around... you’re going to freeze! Listen just go back inside and grab another jacket.. what about that parka I saw hanging in your hall closet.. I think...” 

Betty cut him off mid ramble, 

“I’m hanging up now Jug, I’m going to be just fine. I’ll call you tonight, have a good day at school, say hi to fangs and Sweet Pea for me and don’t let me find out you didn’t go right to bed when you get home. I have Fps number on speed dial ya know.” 

His low chuckle made her shoulders relax and her heart settle 

“Bye Betts, stay warm and call me if you need me.” 

“You got it babe.” She giggled, clicking her phone shut as he laughed. 

Tucking her phone into her pocket she made a beeline for the cruiser, attempting to dodge the rain and nearly slipping head first into the hood of the car as she stumbled into the passengers seat. 

Her father was staring at her with the widest smirk she had ever seen , clearly holding back laughter.

“Don’t say a word” Betty warned, wringing out her now drenched ponytail. 

It was silent for a moment before Hal turned the key in the ignition, the car rumbling to life 

“I was just wondering when you forgot how to walk.. I mean I specifically remember teaching you.” He cracked up. 

Betty rolled her eyes  
“Yeah. real funny dad. Thanks. Get it all out.” 

The rest of the ride to school was filled with her fathers non stop laughter as she tried to hide her own smile and turned up the radio. 

****

“And so then I said “Daddy you may be the mayor of Forks but I’m practically the president of Port Orleans Mall, if anyone has any say in when a store closes its me and my Amex.” Veronica tilted her head back in laughter, arm looped around Betty’s as they headed out to the parking lot. It had been raining all day and showed absolutely no sign of stopping, Hal had said he would be a little late to pick her up and there was no way she was waiting out in the freezing cold. The two girls reached the double doors and Betty pulled her arm free. 

“This is my stop.” She smiled softly “dad should be here soon, I’m just gonna wait in here until he shows up.” 

Veronica pouted before a smile slowly spread on her face. 

“Oh my god I just had the greatest idea.” 

“Uh oh, a great idea from Ronnie always ends up with one of us in jail and one of us crying in the corner.” Kevin and Archie made their way over to the two girls, Archie swung an arm around Betty and Kevin crossed his arms expectantly.

“Shut up kevin. I want to go shopping!” Veronica exclaimed, clapping her hands and looking up at Betty, eyes full of unrestrained excitement. “I’ve never had a girl-friend to go shopping with and Daddy raised my allowance to a ridiculous amount this month because I made honor roll so it’s all my treat. What do you say?” 

Betty bit down on her lip anxiously, Jughead wouldn’t like her heading all the way out to Port Orleans, especially with the new vamps roaming the area but.. it was a pretty awful rainy day and he was home sleeping.. not to mention she was a teenage girl and what girl says no to a free shopping spree? 

“Okay sure Ronnie, why not? It Sounds like fun.”

“Sick! Soft pretzels here I come, I call shotgun!” Archie scooped Veronica up bridal style and started running to her car, the rain pounding on the pavements drowned out Veronica’s protests. Kevin opened up his umbrella and held it up over both his and Betty’s head as they made the slower trek to their friends shiny BMW.

“So my beautiful blonde friend, that hesitation wouldn’t have anything to do with plans with a certain hunky muscled boy living down at the reservation would it?” Kevin teased, Betty’s eyes snapped towards his..

“How did you.. I mean.. what.. how did you know about Jughead?” She certainly hadn’t told anyone about her boyfriend and she knew for a fact Jason Blossom hadn’t told, he was too busy ignoring the entire student body except her and staring at her every living second.. excuse the pun. 

“You’re not the only with a secret boyfriend Betty.. I have a.. wolfishly..handsome man in my life as well...” Kevin glanced at her side ways, He was uncertain if she knew and he was testing the waters, betty beamed up at him as her fingers wrapped around his forearm. 

“Well.. I always did love my men a little.. hairy.” 

Kevin instantly relaxed his shoulders and smiled back at her with such relief he looked like he might melt, she knew how he felt, what he was going through, finally someone who knew exactly the type of crazy that had recently entered her life. 

“Joaquin is in Jugheads pack, apparently he hasn’t stopped talking about you, I knew the second he said the pretty blonde with the heart stopping eyes. When did you find out about the... imprint.” Kevin whispered, they were getting closer to Veronica’s car and they could practically hear Archie and her bickering. 

“A few weeks ago. It’s been crazy, sometimes I still find myself waiting to wake up like it’s all some wild dream. What about you? I haven’t met much of the pack, just sweet pea, fangs, Embry, Quill and Sam. I’m sure Joaquin is great.” 

A dreamy type of look fell over Kevin’s face  
“He is, I’m crazy about him, and it’s not just the imprint. I’ve never been with someone who treats me better. We met at this drive in movie a couple of towns over and I knew right then and there that he was it. I mean the whole flash of light and almost passing out was the imprint but the way he looked at me? That was all him.” 

Betty sighed gently  
“I know exactly what you mean.” 

Kevin smiled snapping his umbrella closed as they slid into the back seat, Archie and Veronica were to wrapped up in their own argument to even pay attention to the two additions as she pulled out of the parking lot. 

Kevin smiled warmly  
“So no plans with your man today?” He whispered. 

Her shoulders slumped slightly and she tried to bite back the sigh that was threatening to come out  
“No, I told him to get some rest. He’s been working really hard lately with.. the newest additions to forks.” She raised a brow

Kevin nodded  
“Victoria and James. They just found out their names today, that’s why I wasn’t at lunch i snuck off with Joaquin.. I know what you mean by busy we’re trying to find time together when we can.” 

“I’m worried.” That was it...The words she had been keeping bottled up inside since the day Jughead had told her about the vampires and what they were doing. She was terrified for Jughead and the entire pack, these vampires were dangerous, deathly so and having to be away from him while he essentially chased death? It was more than a little scary. 

“I know. Me too.” Kevin reached over and squeezed her hand tightly “but they’ll be okay, they’re much tougher than you think.” She knew he meant to be reassuring but she could see his own fear hidden behind his eyes.. the boy he loved was out there fighting too. 

By the time they made it to the mall Veronica had already chosen about ten outfits for Betty to try on and had invited her to about thirty events that she “absolutely needed her best friend” at. Sure maybe Jughead was chasing death but death had already found Betty and it was currently shoving her past sales racks and into dressing rooms. Kevin had pulled Archie off to some men’s shoe store leaving Betty and Veronica laughing on the floor of a Victoria’s Secret, lacy bras and thigh highs surrounding them. 

“I can’t believe he asked you to call him daddy.” Betty choked, her fingers running over a soft lilac bra with lace around the padded front as Veronica slid her legs into black garters with buckles.

“Nick St. Clair was a freak. I am just so glad he moved to New York and I never have to see him again.” Veronica peered over her shoulder at the cheeky boy shorts that went with her thigh highs.  
“And what about you? I know you have a boyfriend, you have that look about you. You’re my best friend so no pressure but..,” Veronica raised a perfectly manicured eyebrow and winked handing Betty the matching panties to the lilac bra. 

The blush on her cheeks went nicely with the soft pastel of her current wardrobe. “Okay okay, his names Jughead and he lives in La Push, he goes to school over at the reservation. He’s... different.” 

Veronica moaned  
“You are sooo lucky, those Quillete boys are so yummy. I’m jealous.. you have to take me to have a peek at his.. brothers.” 

Betty giggled  
“But what about Archie.. you guys seem to get along when you’re not biting each other’s heads off.. I thought there was something there?” Taking one final look at the lingerie snug on her body betty nodded satisfied, she looked hot... sexy even and that was near impossible.. she was most definitely getting this set. 

“Yeah.. I guess. Listen Archie Andrews flirts with any girl that breathes, he’s slept with half the girls in Forks.. including me.. I like him enough sure but.. I need commitment... stablility. Ya know?” 

She did know.. she’d grown up desperate for something solid, something steady and real. 

“Totally.” 

“Ugh you don’t know how good it feels to have someone to talk to about all of this, I mean I’ve always had Kevin but.. he doesn’t always get it.. he’s not ..” Veronica trailed off, searching for the right word. 

“A girl?” Betty offered. 

“That’s it.” She giggled, light and airy. Veronica was a good person and she made one hell of a best friend, something betty had never had before.

By the time they were all rung up and heading toward the food court it was nearly six o clock, Veronica had made the boys bring their bags out to the car and when kevin and Archie came back Kevin had a suspicious type of look on his face. 

“Don’t be mad okay? I promise this is not my fault.” He reached for Betty’s hand and tugged her a little. 

“What’s not your...” 

Betty was instantly cut off by a familiar rough and raspy voice coming from directly behind her 

“Hey baby.” 

Turning around quickly Jughead was standing behind her, his arms crossed, he did not look happy.

The group of boys clumped together behind him.. well they looked happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun! So guys I’m gonna give you the option here! Do you guys want Veronica to be with Archie or do you want her to be with Sweet Pea? Let me know! I’m loving writing this and thanks so much for the reviews, they mean a lot to me!


	8. Chapter 8

It always amazed her the way his hand seemed to almost completely encase hers when he laced his calloused fingers through her own significantly more delicate, tiny digits. It became increasingly clear as jughead tugged her through the crowded Port Orleans Mall that he was using his size and stature to his advantage, his body shielding hers as he carefully pushed past mall patrons and kiosk vendors. 

Betty nearly stumbled into the swinging doors of a Forever 21 before Jugheads hands wrapped tight around her waist keeping her on her feet, it didn’t take long before he had her wrapped up in his arms, his nose burying in her strawberry scented hair and the faintest hint of a growl leaving his lips. 

“Jughead.” She whispered, running a hand through his wild curls in the secluded corner of the mall he had pulled them both into, the vending machine beside them buzzing softly. 

“It’s raining betts, it’s pouring out.” He still hadn’t pulled away, the distinct smell of motor oil and toothpaste instantly calmed her slightly frazzled nerves. Betty was the first to slowly ease out of their embrace

“It’s Forks Jug. It’s always raining here.” 

“Weather like this.. rain and clouds and.. dark.. that’s when they come out.” Jughead reached for Betty’s cheek, gently brushing a loose strand of honeyed hair behind her ear. The anxiety and fear were written all over his face, a mixture of relief and worry contradicted his handsome features and his eyes traced the slight pout of her lips and the crease between her eyebrows, it took a moment before his meaning sunk in. 

“Oh. Oh Jughead, I didn’t mean to worry you. I didn’t think.. I thought you would be resting and I... didn’t want to bother you. I’m with my friends, I was never alone.” She didn’t like that she had scared him, that she had added any extra stress to his already hectic life. 

“You should know by now that you are never bothering me, it’s not possible. And.. I stopped by your house.. I know you told me not too but I wanted to make sure Hal had picked you up and I wanted to see you. You know I’m not very good at following directions.” He winked at her quickly before the goofy smile slipped from his face and he reached out for her, slipping his arms around her waist “ you weren’t home, I could tell that you weren’t and I had no clue where you were, I thought.. just for a second I thought... it’s the damn leeches, they’re getting in my head ” he shuddered at the thought, tightening his grip.

“Hey, I’m right here. I’m right next to you.. you and this obnoxiously loud vending machine with a Hershey’s bar that is calling my name.” Betty smiled playfully up at her boyfriend, his own gaze softening and a smile lifting his cheeks, she leaned into his arms and rested her cheek on his defined chest, his heart beat in her ear “I’m sorry, I should have told you where I was going or Atleast a text, I know how you worry.” 

“You don’t have to tell me everything okay? Maybe just the important things.. just for now.. just until we get these blood suckers off of our land and away from you.” He wrinkled his nose in disgust and Betty gently reached up her fingers to press the frown lines away from his lips. 

“Deal.” She lifted herself onto her tiptoes and let her eyelids flutter closed as he leaned closer and closer and...

“I knew it! I knew you two snuck away to makeout! Behind the vending machine.. dude no offense but your girl is way too hot for quickies next the Dicks Sporting Goods.” Sweet Pea and the rest of the gang appeared seemingly out of nowhere, he slammed his hands against the vending machine making the entire D3 row of Doritos fall from their confines, “Sweet! Free snacks.” Embry and Quill practically tripped over themselves to get inside the tiny swinging door. 

“I tried to get him to stay put... honestly B, he’s like some untrained puppy.” Veronica rolled her eyes as the floppy haired boy with the Quillete tribal stamp on his neck tossed a bag of chips at her freshly blown out raven locks. “Animal!” She yelped dodging the chips and shooting Betty a secret smile before storming off, Sweet Pea followed close behind chatting away as he blatantly checked her out. Judging by Veronica’s proud hair toss and the newfound swish to her step it was clear she didn’t mind the extra attention. 

“Is there a club? I mean come on! is there some “keep Jughead from kissing his absolutely gorgeous girlfriend club?” Because honestly this is getting ridiculous.” Jughead flung his arms out at his sides and tilted his head back as if he were asking God. 

Betty giggled and nuzzled herself into Jugheads side, greedily snatching up his warmth as he wrapped his arm around her and pulled her snug against his body. 

“Joaquin texted me while you guys were in the dressing room, he said Jughead was freaking out so I told him you were with me. Unfortunately my boyfriend doesn’t know how to keep his... snout shut.” Kevin glanced expectantly at the handsome tattooed boy to his right. 

“I’m not sorry, I would have never gotten to meet the infamous Betty Cooper otherwise, Jughead likes to keep you all to himself but trust me he doesn’t stop thinking about you... like ever. I’m Joaquin, it’s great to finally meet “the most beautiful girl to ever grace gods green earth.” 

Matching blushes brushed both Hers and Jugheads cheeks, she had forgotten that wolves could read each other’s minds.. oh god what could jughead possibly be thinking about her? other than blatant flattery strong enough to make her heart flutter like some old time black and white movie.

“It’s great to meet you Joaquin, sorry to disappoint. Jughead has a wild imagination I’m afraid.” 

Joaquin cut Jughead off before he could argue with the beautiful blonde. Joaquin had dark black eyes that looked almost violet in the light, he peered deeply into Betty’s emerald ones. 

“You really don’t see how beautiful you are. That’s interesting. Really interesting.” He whispered, eyes still burning into her own. 

“Okay you creep, leave poor Betty alone, she’s embarrassed enough. I’m sorry about my boyfriend he occasionally forgets to use his filter and act like a human.” Kevin tugged his boyfriend by the collar of his leather jacket seemingly snapping Joaquin out of whatever daze he had been in, a lazy shrug lifting his shoulders as he leaned into Kevin. 

“He’s not wrong, that’s why I have him. He keeps me human.” He stared up lovingly at the sweater wearing boy beaming at him 

“Joaquin is a seeker, it’s in his blood. His great great great grandfather used to be able to read a human just by looking in their eyes, he could tell lies by simple staring.. it’s amazing how much of that carried on in Joaquin, you should see him in wolf form, it’s amazing.” Jughead whispered, his fingers twining with hers again as they made their way towards the rest of the group. 

There was so much Betty didn’t know about Jugheads world, so much she was curious about, desperate to know every piece of him, but would he tell her? How much was she allowed to know?

“Sweet Pea! You’re cheating! There’s no way you can win this game three times in a row! It’s not possible!” Veronica’s laugh echoed through the halls coming from the arcade, she was propped up on the pool table watching Sweet Pea play some electronic video game, she looked genuinely interested and the smile on her face matched the proud one on his. 

A werewolf with the mayors daughter?

Stranger things had happened. 

Speaking of strange...

“Has anyone seen Archie? I need my bag.” 

Jughead stiffened beside her, clearing his throat and puffing out his chest 

“Who’s Archie?” He tried his very best to act nonchalant but Betty could see right through his act. 

Jughead Jones was jealous...

Her big bad wolf was jealous of a redheaded football player with two left feet. 

“I saw him with Embry and Quill, Fangs was showing him how to.. “plant his feet for better projection” I don’t know.. some straight football boy thing.” Kevin sighed 

“Who’s Archie?” Jughead asked again, this time a little louder. 

“hey I like football.” Joaquin arched a brow.

Kevin sighed  
“Don’t give me reasons Babe. Don’t give me reasons.” 

Betty giggled and was just about to open her mouth to respond when 

“WHO IS ARCHIE?!” 

The booming voice of her clearly agitated boyfriend rang through the air, his eyes wide and an adorable pout permanently planted on his lips. 

“My friend Jug, he offered to carry my bag.. actually I think it was just so he could eat all my gum.. why? Are you.. jealous?” Betty teased batting her long thick lashes up at him. 

“Jealous? Ha, that’s funny. Me.. jealous.. yeah right... there’s no way I’m jealous.. I don’t have to be jealous.. there’s no reason for me to be jealous... right?” The last word was spoken on a cracked whisper, his big eyes looking down at her nervously. 

Betty reached up to tug her incredibly tall boyfriends head down and pressed a butterfly light kiss to his cheek  
“No jug, it’s just you. Only you.” 

“So how did you guys get off of patrol anyway, you brought half the pack with you?” Kevin asked as he peered in the window of some overpriced store. 

“The elders gave us the night off. They wanted to run patrol on their own tonight. Sam and Paul and Jared are getting tired of the chase, they think there gonna find something we missed. It’s ridiculous but I’ll take the night off.” Jughead sighed. 

Betty could tell it was bothering him too, the fact that they hadn’t found the vampires yet, he was tired and worried and anxious and he needed rest. 

“The whole night off?” Betty whispered softly, stroking the back of Jugheads palm with her thumb. 

“Yeah, I was thinking we could head on over to your house. I’ll probably pass out on your couch but I sleep better with you next to me, if that’s okay.” His eyes we’re hopeful and exhausted.. any other boy who might have suggested sleeping beside her might have made her run for the hills but she knew that Jughead was being truthful, he genuinely did sleep better next to her and the imprint eased slightly when they were side by side. 

“Actually my dads going to a baseball game with your dad tommorow bright and early and he’s staying the night in your guest room so they can leave before the sunrise. I think maybe if I tell him I’m too afraid to be on my own he’ll ask Fp if I can sleep in Jellybeans old room.. that’s what? Two doors away from yours?” The wicked smirk on her lips was so different than her normal innocent grin, Jughead couldn’t help the full belly laugh that fell from his throat 

“You had this planned all along didn’t you? That’s why you didn’t want me to pick you up from school.. you were coming over tonight anyway.. you little minx!” He scooped her up and swung her around, his arms right around her tiny body

“Can’t...breathe.” She rasped out, her own goofy smile matching his. When he gently placed her feet back on the floor Betty giggled 

“I didn’t have all of it planned, I didn’t know you wouldn’t be on patrol tonight, I was just gonna wait up for you. I also didn’t know if you were going to offer to stay over.. that part just worked out in my favor.” 

Jughead sighed, his dopey smile nearly making her melt into a puddle at his feet. Jughead cupped her cheek softly

”You’re the best girlfriend in the world.” His fingers brushed her scarlet blush. “I can’t wait to go to sleep.. I’m beat.. wait until you feel my mattress you’re never gonna..” 

“BONFIRE AT LAPUSH.. BONFIRE AT LAPUSH” fangs voice rang through the mall a she ran up and down the halls... wait.. what? 

“We’re having a fire man.. it’s not everyday we get a night off. Veronica’s inviting some Forks kids.. it’s gonna be the shit dude. And you gotta be there.. you know why.” Embry slapped a hand to the back of his shoulder and ran off to follow fangs to spread the news. 

“Well..” Betty giggled, dropping her head to rest on his shoulder. 

Jughead groaned  
“Keep Jughead from kissing his girlfriend club- 1  
Jughead -0” he whispered, pressing a kiss to the top of Betty’s head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The bonfire scenes up next! What do you think is gonna happen? 


	9. Chapter 9

La Push Beach is beyond beautiful at night, the full moon seems to shine a little brighter over the water making its surface glisten like tiny diamonds and the bonfire in the center of the sandy fire pit is lined with smooth rocks and aged cedar. It smells like burnt charcoal and sea mist, everything about tonight is perfect and for just a brief moment it almost feels like some sort of twisted dream betty would soon wake up from all alone in her mothers home. 

“You changed your shampoo?” 

But it isn’t a dream and the very boy she’s leaning against has his arms wrapped tight around her waist as he presses against the wooden log behind his own back. Jughead is always there to pull her back down, to assure her that hes here and hes real.. that they’re real. 

“Hmm? Oh.. yeah, I saw it at the store and I thought i’d try something new. Honey was getting kind of old. How did you know?” She can feel him nuzzling the top of her head, that’s his wolf coming out, gentle and sweet but always curious. 

“I’ve got a magic sniffer babe, comes with the tail. I like it... is it vanilla?” 

Never in a million years did she imagine that she would be at a bonfire surrounded by werewolves discussing her choice of hair care products with her boyfriend. 

She wouldn’t have it any other way. 

“And peaches.. vanilla and peaches.” Betty corrects Jughead playfully. 

“Delicious.” She can’t see him but she knows exactly what the smirk he’s wearing looks like..along with the goofy wiggle of his eyebrows.

She’s never been so warm in her life, the fire is at her toes and her personal space heater is so close she can almost smell the barbecue on his lips. 

“I’m toasty.” She giggles, wiggling a little to peer up at him through long thick lashes, the silliest smile brushing her lips. 

It makes her heart melt the way his smile multiplies when he catches her grin. She’s never known anyone appreciate her happiness more than herself but it’s clear he thrives off of her smile.

“Oh yeah?” Jugheads fingers gently tap the creases beside her eyes “laugh lines” he smiles so absolutely adoringly she can’t help but reach up and cover his fingers with her own. Something in the distance catches his eye and his smile wavers a little before he turns back to her and eases her back against his chest. 

“You aren’t like most girls.” 

Betty looks up then again, a lazy smile on her lips as she cuddles further into his arms, his heartbeat steady on her back. 

“You already won me over Jug, you don’t need to use cheesy pick up lines.” 

The low rumble of his chuckle makes her shoulders shake, Jughead presses a kiss to the top of her head, nuzzling her honey curls.

“Thank god for that, but that’s not what I meant. I just mean.. you’re gorgeous and smart and there’s about twenty guys sending daggers this way just waiting to get you alone to dance, And you’re sitting here with me, the one guy with enough baggage to fill a cargo plane.” 

It’s quiet for a moment, background noise and the crackling of the fire before Betty hums softly 

“I’m happy. I’m happy here, I don’t want anyone or anything else..” she doesn’t really need to say anything else in that moment.. he knows what she means, he always does. 

not that she has a chance to continue 

“B! Help!” Veronica runs past dodging Sweet Peas hands, he’s grinning from behind her, obviously restraining himself from his full speed. he’s a werewolf for Pete’s sake he can most definitely catch up to the 5’2 barefoot heiress. 

“Sorry Ronnie, I’ve learned the hard way. Don’t challenge the puppy!” Betty calls after her, giggling.

“Puppy?!” Jughead huffs playfully! “I’ll show you puppy.” And then she’s up in his arms the squeal spilling from her lips before she can restrain it, following his lead Sweet Pea scoops Veronica up 

“What do you say we show these two to the water, it’s a great night for a swim don’t ya think Jug?”

Veronica tightens her grip on Sweet Peas neck   
“Oh no! Don’t you dare! This is Chanel!” 

When her screams fade Jughead looks down at the gorgeous emerald eyed blonde in his arms   
“What do you say beautiful? Wanna go for a dip?” The smile that follows is so boyishly charming she can’t help the laughter that bubbles in her tummy and spills from her lips. 

It’s infectious and soon everyone is running for the water, shirts flying and boys jumping in wildly. 

By the time she’s on her feet and the water is splashing against her toes Jughead is already stripped down to his boxers and neck deep in the waves, She vaguely registers Kevin folding up his favorite pair of Lucky brand jeans and effortlessly gliding into the water. Veronica and Sweet pea are so deep she only knows that they’re there by the discarded Maroon dress halfway buried in the sand next to an incredibly expensive looking pair of pearls. 

She’s not normally the type of girl to strip down to her panties and swim in the ocean at 11:00 on a Thursday night.. but she’s also not the type of girl to be dating a werewolf so she figures it’s best to just pick your battles. 

The second her flannel hits the sand she sends a pray to whatever god is up there that she wore her very favorite lacy white bra and panty set with the tiny baby blue bow in the center. It’s only When she shimmies out of her jeans does she feel jugheads gaze burning holes into her exposed skin, he’s always been a gentleman but now? It feels kind of...good? to see the way his eyes trace every single inch of her sunkissed skin with nothing but unadulterated admiration and gratitude. She’s always been insecure about her body but with him even her faded stretch marks feel like art work. 

By the time the chill of the water starts to set in She’s being scooped up... but these arms aren’t quite as familiar as she’d been expecting. 

“Fogarty!” 

Jughead is farther away, pushed apart by the waves.

“I got your girl Jones! Watch out I might snatch her up.” Fangs taunts just a wave crashes over Jughead taking him under, in a much softer voice Fangs carries Betty from the water and whispers “a storms coming, the waters gonna get pretty choppy, Jughead can handle it, we can handle anything.. you on the other hand? You weigh as much as my left thigh. We’re getting all the mere mortals out of the water.” He teases, sloshing through the ocean until they’re both on land. 

“Where is Jughead? Why is he still in there if the waters bad?” Maybe it’s an imprint thing but the thought of him all alone out there possibly in danger makes her feel a little nauseous. 

“He’s checking the waters, Embry and Quill too, making sure no one got swept under. I’m on babysitting duty, make sure you don’t throw yourself off one of the cliffs to find him. I know how imprints work.” He chuckles.

She isn’t sure why she asks, maybe it’s poor etiquette but still the question blurts from her mouth like verbal word vomit. 

“Where’s your imprint? Do you have one?” 

Her question seems to stop the tattooed boy in his tracks, a slow, sad smile spreading on his lips, it’s shaky but it’s not forced. 

“I did yeah. Her name was Midge. She was beautiful and funny.. I’ve never met anyone funnier than her I swear. She went to your school, she was a cheerleader, a singer, you name it and she could do it. I met her in eighth grade, her dads car broke down and he came to get it fixed at my old mans shop, I saw her with her tiny little ballet slippers and her short hair in some kind of mini ponytail and that was it.. bam. She was so out of my league it wasn’t even funny,but I hooked her and it wasn’t just the imprint..we loved each other, just like you and Jughead.” There’s distance in his eyes, a memory almost too painful to remember. 

“What happened to her?” Betty’s hand reaches out to hold Fangs, he looks down at it fondly before squeezing it back. 

“They killed her. They killed her and left her in the schools auditorium.” 

Part of her knows.. she knows but still she has to ask. 

“Who?” She whispers.

“the vampires, they killed the love of my life. That’s why we work so hard to keep them out.. to keep them away from the people we’re meant to protect.” Fierce determination flashes in his eyes as he stares poignantly at her, he must have heard about her run in with Jason Blossom last week. 

“But.. what happens now? She was your imprint? How do you move on?” Betty feels like crying, crying for fangs and for Midge and for her family. The thought of losing Jughead forever...it would be like ripping out a piece of herself. 

“I don’t. I mean.. yeah I can try but.. I’ll never love anyone the way I loved her.. I’ll never be able to give myself to someone completely.. not when she holds an entire half of my heart and that’s not fair to whoever comes next.. i just go with the days.. it’s like living in a game where I don’t know what move comes next.” The shrug of his shoulders is nonchalant but she can see it now, the heavy weight that holds him down, hidden behind jokes and pranks.. he’s broken just like her. 

“That’s why have to let him know.. you can’t hold back from the people you love.. you never know..” Fangs trails off, his smile lifting slightly as he steps back. In an instant Betty can smell sea water mixed in with motor oil and mint, she whips around quick enough for whiplash and nearly sprints to Jughead just a few steps away. 

“ hey, sorry about the waves, you didn’t even get to swim and you.. mmph!” 

It’s their first kiss, She cuts him off mid sentence lips melting into his as her arms fling around his neck, fingers buried in his dripping wet hair. It only takes a second before he’s gripping at her waist, her bare skin slick under his fingertips as he digs into her hips pulling her as close as humanly possible. She tastes like strawberry ice cream and her lips feel like velvet, the moan that slips from his lips leaves her breaking the kiss with a smile. He’s been waiting to do that for far too long and by the tightness of his grip she’s fairly certain that now that he’s gotten a taste he’s never giving her up. 

And she is totally fine with that. 

“Woah.” Jugheads forehead presses to hers, a wildly dazed look on his face as he stares slack jawed at her slightly swollen lips. 

“Yeah.” Betty giggles back. 

“Um hi lovebirds? I’m leaving before I vomit at the cuteness of you two.” Veronica fake gags before winking at Betty and Miming that she’ll text her later. “I have to get Archie home, he’s drunker than my mom on Election Day.” She’s holding her heels in her hands and Betty’s eyes flicker to Sweet Pea holding up a slumped Archie behind her raven haired friends back. 

“And I’m going with her to make sure this one doesn’t pull any funny business.” 

Kevin, Joaquin and Fangs all head off home together next leaving Betty and Jughead to make the three minute walk to Jugheads house alone. They don’t speak much, its not an awkward silence, it’s comfortable and warm. They don’t speak until they’ve managed to sneak away from a snoring Hal and Fp on the living room couch, the only sounds are Betty’s muffled giggles as Jughead lifts her bridal style up the stairs so she doesn’t “fall and blow our cover... and your neck.” 

Ten minutes later with the raining pounding on Jugheads bedroom window they curl up in his much larger king sized bed, facing each other in quiet contemplation. She’s used to him sliding in beside her at night, her cotton sheets always acting as some invisible barrier between them for only a little before he’s slipping out through her window and disappearing into the woods. But this is different, this is his room..his sheets.. and she’s awake.. desperately in tune with his quiet breathing and the rhythmic pattern of his fingers tracing the sliver of skin exposed by her ridden up navy blue tank top. 

“ I don’t want to sleep.” He whispers.   
She knows that’s only partially true, of course he wants to sleep, he’s exhausted but still.. he wants to be here in this one tiny moment with her, she knows the feeling.

“Me either.” She whispers back, toying with his soft cotton sheets, and turning her eyes to his own warm eyes, the content almost satisfied smile on his lips makes her want to reach over and press her mouth to the tiny dimple on his left cheek. 

So she does, revelling in the growlike purr he produces when her lips touch his skin. 

“ I was waiting for you.. I didn’t know when you would get here but I knew that you would...My heart knew that you would.” It’s corny and dramatic but it’s the truth, he’s been missing a piece of himself for so long. and then he had phased, turned into this... thing.. this creature..and there were days he had been so lost in himself, lost in self pity, fearing no one would ever love him, that he was destined to be alone when in fact it was the complete opposite. 

He was made for her just as she was made for him. 

She’s never been one for declarations and he’s much better at words than she is but she wants to tell him.. she needs him to know what he means to her

“Im afraid all the time.. or at least I used to be. I didn’t want to get too close or let anyone see who I was.. I wanted to be perfect so badly that I ruined myself in the process. You make me feel like I don’t have to be, like I’m good enough being who I am.. you’ve done that for me. You make me want to kiss you in a crowded room in front of all of your friends, I want to hold your hand on car rides home and I want to know all of you.. every piece.. furry or not.” She smiled softly, pressing her hand to his cheek and stroking her thumb under his tired eyes. 

There’s so much love in his eyes that she can see it even in the almost pitch black room but there’s also something else... fear. 

“I’m going to be Alpha one day, I’m going to be in charge of every wolf in my pack just like Sam is and sam.. Sam hurt the one person he was supposed to protect.. I’m terrified of hurting you.. I would die if I ever hurt you.” Jugheads voice is shaky, his hands tighter around her waist. 

“You won’t hurt me, I trust you Jug. More than anything in this world.” 

Tension slowly starts seeping from his shoulders as he nuzzles his nose to hers. 

“But I can’t protect you from everything and it kills me.” He sighs blowing a loose strand of her hair in the air, he catches it in his fingers and tugs gently. 

“No one can. Life is dangerous.. it’s all a game, we never know what move comes Next.” Fangs words run through her mind, images of a pretty young girl with short black hair and a life left to live. 

“But we have each other.” He whispers, lips just a breath away from hers 

“Always” she whispers inching forward and pressing her lips to his. 

In that moment they’re all they need, wrapped up in each other on his childhood bed, touching and kissing. 

Neither of them have a clue what’s waiting..


	10. Chapter 10

Rain was a constant in her life now, almost as steady and frequent as the wind is the murky grey clouds and the never ending storms. It should be depressing, sour her mood and make her want to run as far away from the damp, cold town as possible...

but it doesn’t. 

It’s not that she enjoys the slippery roads and earth shaking thunder it’s just that whenever there’s rain, whenever lighting hits just outside her window by the pine trees.. he’s there too. Jughead comes with the rain, buried underneath her comforter, arms wrapped tight around her tiny body to keep out the cold, exploring each other in ways only they know. Some days he takes her to the caves at La Push Beach where the lightening hits right above the sky, Sweet Pea and Fangs chasing each other through the rain while Jughead points out patterns in the lightening bolts and tells her Quillete legends of the rain. She doesn’t mind the cold because he’s there to keep her warm, isn’t afraid of the storms because he’s there to keep her safe.

As constant as the rain, her werewolf is alarmingly more constant. 

Maybe it’s the imprint or maybe it’s just him but she never stops thinking about Jughead, he’s always there nestled somewhere behind her thoughts, his smile a permanent memory that she’s happy to keep. He’s currently the reason for the dopey smile plastered on her cheeks, her chin resting in her open palm as she stares out the window of her chemistry class, the rain falling in bucketfuls outside. 

“Quite the dreary day isn’t it?” 

She knows that voice.. it’s familiar, hesitantly she turned in her seat. 

“Not much to do but mope around, especially with the teachers using this period as nap time.” Jason Blossom grinned as he slid into the empty seat beside her.. he didnt smell particularly bad, strong.. like expensive cologne, but not quite as vomit inducing as Jughead has described him. 

“Every day is rainy here in Forks.” No sense in being rude, he hasn’t done anything to hurt her or insult her so there really isn’t any way out of the conversation. 

“Ah yes, I myself enjoy the rain, I find it peaceful. What about you?” He’s charming, almost whimsically so. Jason blossom has a sort of old school chivalry that seeps through his pores, it makes sense..Lord knows how long he’s been walking this earth. 

“I don’t mind it, it’s not like I plan on surfing anytime soon.” It’s a half hearted attempt at a lame joke but Jason seemed to find it incredibly funny, his face twisting up in a smile. 

“I’ve noticed you’re a bit of a clutzy one. I saw you take a spill this morning on the stairs.” His eyes linger just a little too long on her bandaged wrist, the nurse had saved her from stitches but there had been blood and well... she gently tucked her hand into her pocket, his eyes flying back to hers, a radiant smile still on his face. 

“How did you see me? I was the only one in the hallway, it was between classes.” The uncomfortable feeling she had felt the first time she had spoken to the vampire was back and the voice inside of her head that sounded suspiciously like Jughead was telling her to walk away, to not give him any more of her time. 

It was too bad she was so damn stubborn. 

“Oh I’m always around... there are many skills that I have.. I thought you would know that by now.. your time at La Push has been very... educational, hasn’t it?” 

Was he trying to ask her if she knew he was a vampire? What was he trying to say?

“It has been. I know a lot of things, my boyfriends a pretty great teacher, he’s really helped me adjust to my new home. taught me all about who to hang around and who to steer clear of.” Maybe she was being rude, aggressive, but.. he was getting too close and his eyes.. they just weren’t right. 

“Perhaps your boyfriend is only telling you one side of the story. Our world is very very big and I’d hate for you to make a choice without knowing all of your... options.” 

“What is that supposed to mean?” His words didn’t feel particularly threatening.. just.. dangerous.. scary.

“Nothing to worry about Elizabeth, I’ll keep you safe.” His smile isn’t charming anymore, it’s dark and serious. 

“I...” 

“Jason.. come on, we have to go... hunting... Josie’s in the car and she’s getting impatient.” Chuck Clayton looked about ready to tear his “brothers” head off, before she had a minute to respond Jason’s lips are on the back of her hand pressing a kiss to her skin before hurrying through the classroom door. 

She feels haunted, confused.. desperately anxious.. and damnit she wants Jughead. 

“I’m sorry..” 

Betty had been so wrapped up in what just happened she hadn’t even noticed the stunning redhead standing in front of her, arms crossed and shiny hair flipped over her shoulder. 

“I’m.. I’m sorry, do I know you?” 

“I’m Cheryl Blossom, Jason’s sister.”

Oh... oh of course.. that accounts for the breath taking beauty and golden eyes. 

“I’m sorry for my brother.. he can be.. cryptic.. at times.” Cheryl rolled her eyes, heavily coated lashes blinking up expectantly. 

“It’s.. it’s okay.. he doesn’t mean any harm.” 

The redhead stepped closer, blood red nails coming to rest on bettys shoulders as she stared her down, Gold mixing with emerald.  
“That’s where you’re wrong, he won’t hurt you.. not yet.. but he wants you and he’s willing to do anything to get to you. It’s not safe, you’re not safe and neither are the puppies protecting you.. there’s a treaty.. a border we can’t cross. But Here? Here you’re fair game. Your boyfriend and his friends.. they’re loyal to you.. my brother will stop at nothing, he’ll run through them all.. even the one with the pink hair..” 

Is she talking about Toni? Toni Topaz goes to school at the res, how would Cheryl even know about her? 

“Why does he want me? What did I do?” She’s officially terrifed, her phone was ringing like crazy in her backpack the familiar ringtone almost silenced against her textbooks, she knows Jughead can feel her fear through the imprint, he’s probably panicking. 

“It’s nothing you did it’s who you are.” Cheryl explained calmly, taking a step back. 

“I’m no one! I’m just Betty Cooper, I don’t understand!” 

“It’s your smell, even I’ll admit underneath all that wet dog scent your blood smells delicious. It’s smells like sunshine wrapped up in a pretty blonde bottle.” Cheryl licked her lips showing off two sharp and pointed fangs. 

It makes no sense, why would this thousand year old vampire betray her brother by talking to a complete stranger? 

“Why are you telling me this?” Betty whispered just as Cheryl began walking from the room 

She turned back, a twisted frown on her beautiful features

“Let’s just say I have a soft spot for the wolves..” 

 

It isn’t until the next class filters into the room that Betty is forced from her seat, the rest of the day goes by in a blur. Veronica is noticeably concerned and tries desperately to get her best friend to eat sugar convinced she’s hypoglycemic while Kevin alternates between keeping Joaquin filled in so he can keep Jughead filled in and trying to figure out what had turned Betty completely catatonic. She’s walking to Kevin’s car, arm looped with Veronicas when she finally snaps out of it, the sound of Jugheads motorcycle pulling her from her daze. 

“Thank god, leave it to Prince Charming to get this one out of her two hour long standing snooze.” Veronica mumbled dramatically dodging Kevin’s swatting hand. 

“He looks about as bad as she does.” Kevin whispered, watching as Jughead nearly tumbled from his bike in his attempt to run to Betty. By the time he reached her she was already halfway in his arms, greedily burying her face into his neck and snatching up the warmth he provided.

“What happened baby? Did someone hurt you? Did something happen? What’s on your wrist? Did you fall? Did someone...” he was frantic, squeezing her in his arms and inhaling her scent.. he stilled for a moment... that’s all it took for him to pull away, teeth clenched and fists balled 

“I’ll kill him.. I’ll kill all of them.. I’ll call the boys but I want the red head.. I want his throat.” Jughead hissed.

She knows he can smell the vampire on her skin, Jason had kissed her hand and Cheryl had squeezed her shoulders she must reek to his sensitive nose.. and then the bandage on her wrist... 

“No.. no it’s okay. Take me home.. I’ll explain it all at home.. I just.. I want to go home..” she knows she must sound like a big old baby right now, her lip is trembling and there are tears gathered at the corners of her eyes.. she’s going to cry..she can feel it. 

“Okay.. okay sweetheart.. let’s go home.” 

She isn’t surprised to find that Jughead had taken her to LaPush, a part of her knows that wherever he is is home but she had never really considered that Jughead considered his home hers as well. The second they enter the jones residence she’s scooped up by Fangs, Embry and Quill waiting patiently behind Sweet Pea for their turn. 

“You had us worried there peanut, Jughead was freaking out all day. We thought something....” the tattooed boy trailed off, normally carefree eyes brimmed with concern. 

The entire tiny house was filled wolves, being Jugheads imprint meant that she was tied to each and everyone of the pack, he was going to be their alpha and that made her a figure of respect by proxy. 

Loyal to a fault. 

Cheryl’s words echoed through her mind, there was no way she could let these people get hurt because of her.

“What the hell happened? And why do you reek like leech? What did those freaks do to you?” Sweet Pea circled her, clearly searching for bite marks or some excuse for him to attack. The rest of the boys in the room were all shouting, voices mixing together, anger in their eyes. 

“It’s okay, I’m okay.” Her voice sounded weak even to herself, there was fury ripping through her body but... it’s not her... its Jughead and he was shaking so violently she didn’t really know what to do. 

“Okay. Enough, everyone relax. Now.” Sams voice echoed through the small space, he moved to stand beside her, dropping a heavy hand on her shoulder. 

“Jughead, what is phasing going to do right now? Your imprint needs you.. she needs you. Not wolf you.” 

With wide eyes the shaking seemed to stop, just a slight vibration in his legs as he made his way towards her, wrapping an arm around her waist and tugging her closer to his body. 

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry.” Jughead whispered low in her ear, nuzzling her cheek with his nose. Betty hummed softly, it was their own way of communicating, letting him know it was okay... she was okay. 

“So Betty, what happened today? Jughead was explaining to us earlier that the fear he felt through your bond was incredibly strong, and we can smell vampire on you.” Sams words were soft,   
Almost as if speaking to a child, he didn’t want to scare her, it was almost soothing to hear his warmth and authority. 

Betty took a deep breath, glancing around the room at all eyes on her.  
“Jason Blossom, the vampire, he was talking to me today.. everything was fine and then.. he.. he told me to look at all of my options before I made a mistake.. I didn’t know what he meant but then his sister told me.. she said he wants me.. that my blood smells good..” Jugheads grip tightened on her hand almost painfully “she said he’s going to do anything to get to me.. he’ll go through all of you to get to me.. I don’t want any of you to get hurt.. I’ll do whatever I have to to prevent any of you from getting hurt.” 

“You’re not doing anything.. she’s not doing anything.. whatever plans you have to get these blood suckers out of our area.. she’s not involved not one bit.” Jughead growled, moving to stand protectively in front of his imprints body, shoulders back and body braced. 

“Agreed.” Sweet Pea and Fangs chimed in, eyebrows raised at Sam. 

“She’s too small.” Embry and Quill teased, smiling gently at Betty and coming to standby her side. 

“Let’s listen to what Sam has to say first.” Paul stepped up beside Sam followed by Jared, two older wolves of the pack. 

“If I can help..” Betty started.

“No. No it’s not happening.” Jughead hissed, she had never seen him so angry... so overtly protective. It wasn’t scary per say it was just.. intense. 

“We’ll keep her well protected, we’ll have someone at her school, we’ll rotate shifts. As of now I’m going to be handling this.. I’ll speak to Claudius Blossom about his son, but the treaty stands.. no one is to attack the blossoms. If you break the rules of the treaty it’s open season and lord knows what they’ll do. We’re going to handle this day by day.. they threatened a human.. one of our own. they’re getting dangerously close to breaking the rules and I don’t want to see how far they can push them. We’ll discuss shifts later on tonight, for now...” Sam turned his eyes to Betty, a softeness in them. “Get home, get some rest. You’re safe, your boyfriend wouldn’t let anything happen to you, that I’m sure.” He smiled, he looked tired. 

She figured being the alpha of a pack of unruly baby wolves had something to do with that. 

There was hardly a chance to say goodbye to any of the boys, Jughead pulled her through the crowd and into his pickup truck faster than she’d ever seen him move. The ride home was relatively quiet, just the quiet hum of the radio and Betty’s chattering teeth. Jughead was somewhere else entirely, his mind drifting off as he drove through the wooded roads. 

They had pulled up to her house, her hand on the car door the first time he spoke.   
“I’m sorry.. about how much of an ass I was in there tonight.. that’s... that’s not me. I’m pissed off but not at you, I shouldn’t take it out on you.. I didn’t mean to scare you.. I never want to..” he trailed off, bloodshot eyes looking up at her desperately. 

“Jug.. I know. I wasn’t afraid of you.. I was afraid for you.. I don’t want you fighting all of my battles for me.. especially ones where you can get hurt.”

He reached for her then, pulling her from the passenger side and into his lap, tucking her into his arms  
“Don’t you get it by now? I’d fight every battle in the world if it meant keeping you safe. That’s all that matters to me.. you’re all that matters to me.” He whispered. 

“Is that an imprint thing?” She sighed softly, he smelt so good and he was so warm she was fairly certain she could fall asleep just like this, curled up in his arms. 

“No. No I think it’s because I love you.” 

Betty’s eyes shot up to his face, he was smiling shyly as he stared back down at her. 

“You love me?” She whispered 

“More than anything in this world.” He whispered back. 

He loved her. It wasn’t because he had to, it want because of some werewolf legend, he loved her because he wanted to.. because he wanted her. 

“I love you too Jughead.” 

The smile that lit up his tired face was enough to tear any thoughts of threats and angry vampires from her mind, for a second she was just a teenage girl sitting in her boyfriends truck declaring her love. 

And that was more than enough. 

He wanted to kiss her, to kiss her until he couldnt breathe anymore, until she smiled against his lips and tugged on his curls, but Hal’s light was on and the pack was waiting and there were still vampires out there stalking the love of his life. 

“I’ll be back in a bit, Seth is patrolling the area while I’m gone. Keep your window open okay? I’ll be here before you even realize I’m gone. Try and get some sleep okay?” He pressed a slow kiss to her forehead, memorizing this moment, storing it in that special place in his mind dedicated solely to Betty. 

“Okay. I love you.” She beamed up at him. 

“God. I love you more than words.” 

The porch light flickered on and off and Betty rolled her eyes, her dad was no doubt watching from the kitchen. 

He didn’t drive away until he was certain he heard the click of her locked screen door. 

He had a vampire to destroy.


	11. Chapter 11

“I hate lying to him. He’s going to hate me, he’ll never speak to me again.” 

Betty dropped to her mattress resting her chin in her palms and tucking a loose strand of honey blonde hair behind her ear, tired eyes fluttering closed briefly before looking down at Sweet Pea sprawled out on the hardwood of her bedroom floor. 

“He can’t hate you. He’s gonna be pissed sure but that’s just because he loves you, you know he’d be doing the same exact thing as you if he were in your shoes.” The taller boy shrugged, running a makeup brush over his fingers before tossing it back on her vanity and reaching for his soda “he’s going crazy trying to protect you, Sam says he’s unstable. following the Blossoms around, passing the treaty line, it’s dangerous.. you’re the only way this is gonna end, as much as I hate putting you in danger Betts... we need your help.”

“I know and I’m more than willing to do whatever it takes to keep them away from you all and everyone safe it’s just.. Jughead is going to be so hurt... and he’s gonna panic, he’s not going to be able to feel me, Sam says if I’m surrounded by all of those vampires the imprint dulls. It’s just not fair to him.” Her shoulders felt heavy with unrestrained guilt, what she was doing was dangerous there was no denying that but there were no other options, Jason blossom wanted her.. she was the bartering tool between wolves and vampires. 

“Put a jacket on, shrimp. I’m not having you face off against blood sucking leeches only to have you catch frostbite before we return you to Jug. It smells like snow.” Sweet Pea tossed her the heavy black windbreaker and knitted grey beanie bending down to tie her boots, his hands stilled and he looked up to meet her eyes looking every bit the puppy he was. 

“It means a lot to us, your loyalty. You don’t have to do this.. i know how dangerous this is.. we all do. We’re grateful to you, we all are.” He stood up at full height, towering over her tiny frame.

Betty leaned forward and wrapped her arms around her friends waist and sighed 

“I’d do anything for you guys.. you’re like my family, you don’t have to thank me.” She whispered, smiling when Sweet Peas hand came down and nearly covered her entire back. 

There was a distant howl somewhere close by, a whine followed by a yelp and a snuff, close enough to make out. It was coming directly from the woods outside her window. 

“That’s Quill, i should warn you we’re nothing like those husky looking puppy dog wolves you see at the zoo. We’re friggin huge.” He beamed, pride glowing through his chocolate eyes. 

“Yeah yeah, just get me out of here before I lose my nerve..” 

It took all of two seconds for Sweet Pea to sweep her off of her feet and through her bedroom window beelining for the woods, she was on her feet for less than ten seconds when he ripped his jeans off, his entire body shaking violently. the vibrations shaking the ground, her eyes fell to his ripped T-shirt laying beside the pine tree and when she looked up she nearly fell over. 

He hadn’t been lying when he said he was huge, this was no wolf , it was a giant. A beastly large animal with jet black fur and warm eyes, she came up to about the wolves shoulder. Sweet Pea shook out his tail and turned to Betty, tongue lolling out of his mouth in a goofy grin as he pawed at the ground and barked moving closer and nudging her hand with his snout. It was scary and intimidating but there was no doubt in her mind that this was Sweet Pea, he was every bit as goofy as a humongous beast of nature as he was a teenager in love with her best friend. 

“God Veronica is gonna kill you when she finds out how much you shed .” She whispered. 

Sweet pea let out the loudest bark she had ever heard, she had never witnessed a wolf laughing but she was pretty sure there was a first time for everything. He crouched low and Betty climbed on his back, wrapping her arms around his neck.. he ran. 

It was freezing, the wind whipped at her face and ice pelted her bare hands, they were headed to the top of Forks Cliffs, an in between for both the vampires and the werewolves. It was too damn bad the altitude wasn’t made for alive humans with normal body temperatures. She tried deseperately not to think of Jughead, not to let him feel her want and need for him through the imprint, she didn’t want him knowing how scared she was. 

She was just going to the meeting between The coven and the pack to stand in, to show who’s side she was on, to let the vampires know she was not a willing participant in Jason’s delusions, that he was breaking the Treaty. Sam had said it was the only way to prove to the coven leader, Claudius Blossom, that his son was breaking the rules.. they knew Jason Blossom and he was manipulative, they just wanted to tie together loose ends and Betty was one of those laces. 

By the time they had arrived on the very top of the mountain she could feel the tug of the imprint, it was drawing her back, begging her to turn around and go to him. But she couldn’t, Sweet Pea was right Jughead was obsessed with protecting her, he was willing to do anything to keep her safe, even if that meant sacrificing his own safety.. she needed to end this... she needed to make sure Jughead was safe.. she couldn’t risk him getting hurt.. not over her. 

She tucked herself into sweet peas side, burying her icy fingers in his fur. Something wet nudged at the back of her knees, fangs looked exactly as she had expected him too, it was his eyes mischievous but haunted.. he was clearly not happy to be in the presence of vampires.. that seemed to be the general consensus. All of the wolves had phased, even Toni was recognizable with the ruby red streak on her underbelly, Sam was the only one still in human form, the pack was covering her from the Blossoms but Jason seemed to tower over them all, larger than life as he stared her down, a curious look in his eyes. 

“Your entire pack is here?” It was a new voice that spoke..unfamiliar. It was an older man, perfectly placed red hair not moving in the winds, his smile was softer.. not nearly as sinister as Chuck Clayton’s or Jason Blossoms, it was Claudius Blossom.. the coven leader. 

“All But one, hes indisposed as of right now.” Sam nodded, arms crossed over his chest. 

“Jughead Jones.” Jason murmured “interesting, your own mate couldn’t make it, does he not care about your safety?” He was speaking directly to her.. she hadn’t been prepared for that, her eyes wide, she opened her mouth to speak but was quickly cut off by the low growl of a smaller wolf beside her.. that must be Seth, the youngest of the pack.. he’d always been fairly protective over her. 

“Keep your spawn out of my mind.” Sam hissed, moving to stand beside Betty, protectively shielding her body from Jason’s narrowed eyes. 

“Now Sam, I don’t see why you’ve brought us here, we’ve always respected the treaty, we’ve stayed on our side. Kept away from the humans. Rumors of my son harassing one of your own.. it’s damaging truly and we’d like to set that straight.. you must be Elizabeth Cooper, it’s lovely to meet you and I’m so sorry you had to come out in the cold for all of this.” There was something significantly different about Claudius Blossom, she didn't feel the instant tension she had felt with his son, he was genuine and his charm while a bit thick felt truthful. 

“It’s.. it’s nice to meet you too.” Sweet Peas tail curled around her leg and Embry moved to close the distance between the two, nudging his body in between. 

“You’re a strong girl it’s clear to see. Beautiful as well, I can see why the pack has taken to you so fondly.. none of us have any desire to take you away.. you’re bonded to one as well.. Jason mentioned the alpha to be? Jughead Jones?” 

Something struck Betty then, a tightness in her chest at the mention of his name.. a longing for him, a fire in her belly. 

“My boyfriend has nothing to do with this, your son has shown interest in me and I’m here to let him and you all know that I have no desire to be a part of whatever he thinks is going to happen.. I’m not interested and I’d prefer he not bother me anymore... that’s the only reason I’m here.. everyone else is here because your family has been seen around the treaty line, there have been disappearances in our town and the death rate has gone up.” 

Sam nodded   
“They’re blaming it on the Wolves, it’s making it unsafe for my pack to phase safely. It needs to end, and if any of your family has been feeding on Forks or La Push Territory you are to leave immediately, or we’ll force you out.” 

“We haven’t touched a human in decades, we’re sure as hell not gonna start now.. whoever’s feeding on humans it isn’t us.. I may be stupidly sexy but I’m not stupid.” Reggie Mantle stepped up from the group, nearly climbing over Joaquin to stand at his adopted fathers side. Betty bit back her smile when Joaquin’s ears perked up and he stared at Betty with the same look she’d seen him give Kevin just a few days ago. 

Her stomach was aching, it was a strange and different feeling and the cold she felt seeping through her bones was thawing slightly.. something was wrong... something wasn’t right. 

“My son is right.. we have nothing to do with the murders happening right now.. we’ve been investigating it on our own as well.. it does indeed look like vampires but it surely isn’t our family.. the smell is vastly different... they’re trying to run us out of our home by destroying our reputation.” Claudius’ eyes darkened slightly, a red tint crossing its typical black. 

“It’s clear that they think we’re fools to co habitate with wolves.. they’re trying to push us out and if that doesn’t work they’ll try and get you out.” Cheryl Blossoms slightly golden eyes flickered to Tonis melted caramel ones, there was something going on there.. it was strange.

“We’d like to be kept informed with whatever information you find.. we’re going to be running tighter patrols and my pack will be hunting them as well. The treaty is still in order and if you wish to speak to any of us you’ll have to go through Betty.. if that’s okay with her.” Sam turned his body towards her expectantly letting Her know there really was no choice.

“Sure, of course whatever you need.” She smiled semi awkwardly. Hadn't the plan been to steer clear of vampires after all of this? 

“Well then it’s settled.. we agree to keep each other informed and we’ll stick to our sides. As for my son.. surely he means no harm. Betty is beautiful and witty and sharp.. it isn’t odd for a boy to be interested in a lovely girl, we understand she is one of yours but they are still teenagers after all..” Claudius’s smile was bright and naive.

Teenagers? Jason was well in his 100s..

“I just find you interesting Elizabeth Cooper, I can’t help that I feel a connection to you.. perhaps we could be friends?... I never meant to scare you or make you uncomfortable.. there’s just something about you..” the sickeningly charming smile was back.. his hand extended to shake hers... it didn’t feel genuine.. not any of it..and she didn’t want to be his friend.. not at all.. but they were all watching her.. everyone was watching her. 

An angry growl ripped through the trees, a beautiful russet wolf tearing through the snow of the mountain, he was huge with sharp bared teeth and light eyes turning darker by the second. 

Jughead.. he’d found her and well... he didn’t look happy.

He was barreling through each and every obstacle in his way until Sweet Pea and Fangs managed to stop him from ripping Jason’s throat out, trapping him between the two. 

“Jughead Jones. I would assume?” Claudius smiled lightly, he was so casual, as If to say “oh well boys will be boys” 

“Yes and he doesn’t take too kindly to anyone pressing his imprint.” Sam pushed himself away, signaling for the wolves to disperse back amongst the woods 

“Well that being said... we’ll be leaving.. now Claudius” an older red headed woman ordered, shooing Josie and Chuck and Reggie away, the speed at which they ran was amazing, she only saw a blur of color as they disappeared down the mountain. 

Claudius turned back, another dazzling smile on his lips   
“We’ll be in touch Elizabeth.. we’ll see you soon I’m sure. Sam.. wolves.” And then He was gone leaving behind only Cheryl and Jason. 

Cheryl tugged on her brothers sleeve   
“Let’s go Jason. now” she hissed, eyes once again falling to Toni almost involuntarily, she looked pained. 

“I’m coming.. goodbye Betty, I’ll see you soon.” He flashed a pearly white smile in her direction before turning his gaze to Jughead, a cocky grin permanently plastered on his far too handsome face.

Jughead growled, loud and earth shaking but then jason was gone, the rest of the wolves had already began their trek back to La Push leaving Sweet Pea Fangs and Jughead. She could tell they were communicating by the pinched up, thoroughly scolded faces of the two smaller wolves, they shot one last glance at Betty before running down the mountains, paws leaving prints in the snow. 

Jughead was at her side in a second flat, whimpering and nuzzling her face desperately. Betty dropped her forehead to his furry one and ran her hands through his thick soft fur attempting in anyway to soothe him. 

“I know Jug. I’m sorry.. I’m okay.. everyone’s okay.” 

The howl that followed was long and tortured and it pulled at her heart and made her bones ache   
“take me home, I want to go home.” She whispered. 

This time home was her bedroom.. he didn’t want anyone to witness the conversation and the scolding she was fairly certain she was going to get. She had quickly run off to take a shower while he phased back somewhere in the woods, the hot water warmed her frozen skin and the hum of the shower helped her brain ease. Throwing on one of Hal’s oldest oversized sweatshirts and skipping the shorts altogether she closed her eyes and left the bathroom, not at all surprised to find Jughead sitting shirtless on her bed. 

Neither of them spoke as she climbed into the space left open beside him, he was way too big for her bed and his legs dangled off the end. It was clear she was going to have to be the first one to speak.

“I’m so sorry Jug, I never wanted to hurt you.” 

Suddenly Jugheads body was curled around her own, his face pressed against her abdomen and his fingers tight around her waist, squeezing almost painfully. 

“Do you know how scared I was?” He whispered, raspy and raw.

“Juggie...” 

“The imprint was almost gone.. muddled like you were stuck between something.. I could feel your fear but that was all.. it was rolling through my body and I couldn’t find you... and then.. and then I came home and I saw that everyone was gone and I knew.. I knew that they had taken you that they had gotten you involved.. I begged them not too.. but you were gone.. you don’t know how it feels to think the one thing keeping you tethered is gone. I was drowning” he moaned. 

“I was doing it to protect you, i didn’t want you to go crazy over this.. I just wanted it to be over.. it was the only way.” She whispered against his mess of ink black waves, mussed from his fingers running through them.

“You don’t understand.. I love you.. I’m in love with you Betty. It wasn’t ever supposed to be like this but it is.. our imprint is so strong.. if anything happened to you... you can’t go off and not tell me.. you can’t okay? Please promise me? You have too.. please.” He was begging now, frantic and desperate and he clung to her, his fingers trailing down her smooth bare legs as his tears wet her skin through the thick sweatshirt she was wearing. 

“Okay.. okay Juggie. I won’t.. I promise. I love you.. I love you so much.” Her own tears were over flowing now, spilling onto his bare shoulders 

“But you’re okay.” He finally pulled back, red rimmed eyes scanning her puffed face and stuffy nose. 

“I’m okay.” She whispered, a halfhearted attempt at a smile, her fingers traced the worry lines between his forehead and with a shuddering breath the tension oozed from his shoulders, he tugged her ito his arms and fell back on her violet comforter. 

It was quiet for a moment before he spoke again

“You know I’m gonna kick the entire packs ass right?” 

“I know.” 

“And you know you’re never allowed to leave my side right?” 

“I know.” 

“And you know there’s not a chance in hell im letting Jason Blossomget his disgusting hands on you right.” 

Betty looked up at Jughead, a tired smile onbher lips as she pressed a kiss to his cheek. 

“I know.” 

Maybe the battle had just begun, maybe here was something out there more dangerous than a jealous vampire or an entire pack of werewolves and maybe they had more than one battle left to fight but...

They had each other

And right now?

The vampires could wait.


	12. Chapter 12

“This weather is ridiculous.” Veronica huffed, tugging on her far too expensive Chanel scarf and narrowly dodging the snowballs that were being chucked in their high school parking lot. 

“It’s almost winter V, you had to know the snow would get here eventually.” Betty teased, nearly tripping over an exceptionally large pile of shoveled snow. It was absolutely freezing in Forks Washington, bucketfuls of sparkling white snow coming down in heaps on their tiny town, accompanied by bitter winds sharp enough to turn her button nose cherry red. 

“It’s november! Thanksgiving is next week, do you think the pilgrims had to go through this?” Veronica squealed as an oversized pair of arms scooped her up from behind, swinging her around. “Sweets!” She giggled, turning in his arms and falling back against her car.

“Hey there pretty lady.” He beamed, pressing a hungry kiss to her lips, wrapping his arms around her body. 

“What are you doing here? We were just on our way to the Res! Did you miss me that much?” The beautiful raven haired beauty quirked a cocky eyebrow at her new boyfriend.

“Always sugar, I’m riding with you. I was sent to collect our favorite accident prone blonde.” Sweet Pea turned to Betty, ruffling her hair and messing up her beanie. “Jugs in his truck waiting, he’s been a little.. anxious today. Couldn’t wait to see you.” 

She knew what he meant, jughead had felt it through the imprint, whatever she felt he felt and today had been.. rough..to say the least. 

It had started this morning, her father had come into her bedroom looking uncomfortable and tense, a nervous look on his features that she wasn’t used to seeing.

“What is it dad? Is it Jughead? Is it the station? Are you okay?” 

Hal Cooper wasn’t a man of many emotions but when he felt something it was clear on every feature in his face. 

Anger.

“It’s your mother.. she called.” 

She hadn’t had time to discuss why the woman who didn’t want her, replaced her, the woman who had spent her entire life telling Betty she was a mistake, not worth anything, had called her new home, Had disrupted her new life with just the dial of a number. 

She didn’t want to discuss it.. not now at least. 

And then of course there was the bone chilling weather, she had tried her best not to push her need for Jugheads warmth through the imprint.. he had enough going on without her whining about a little snow. But maybe she hadn’t done such a great job considering the fact that Sweet Peas eyes looked just a little panicked for his friend under all the teasing. 

To top it all off Toni Topaz was her La Push bodyguard for the week. Sam and Jughead had both agreed that it would be best to send some of their own to Forks High for the time being just to make sure nothing funny was going on and to make sure the Blossoms were staying true to their word, they came in the guise of touring the school.. a possible transfer orientation. Last Week it had been Fangs and having him around made her feel safe, protected, it kept Jason Blossom off of her back but Toni? Well she was nowhere to be found, just an occasional glimpse of pink hair in the halls, but she was most definitely not watching Betty’s back..leaving Jason Blossom free to follow her around with that creepy haunted stare. 

“Go get your man Betty, We’ll meet you guys there. Kevin went to Pick Joaquin up he doesn’t want him riding his bike in this weather.” Veronica shrugged slipping into the drivers seat of her Porsche. “ and tell Jughead to relax, I swear he probably stays up at night and howls at the moon for you.” Veronica rolled her eyes, a teasing smirk on her lips as she shut the driver side door.

Sweet Pea caught Betty’s eyes over the hood of the car and wiggled his eyebrows, she gathered a handful of snow from the hood and tossed it at his face, The taller boy shook the snow from his hair and howled playfully before slipping into his girlfriends car, betty could practically hear him drooling over the interior of the expensive machine. 

Sure enough, just a few feet away, was Jugheads truck, the windows were tinted so she couldn’t quite make out her boyfriend but she was fairly sure his eyes were planted on her the entire walk to the passenger side door. The heat was pumping, something she knew he did for her, his body temperature was always well over a hundred so the snow and freezing temperatures were probably something close to a tropical vacation for him.

“Oh thank goodness, warmth. It’s nice and toasty in here.” She giggled, climbing up and into the truck “the school must have not put the heat on today because I was ...” She never got to finish the sentence, in seconds flat she had been scooped up and planted firmly in Jugheads lap, his arms wrapped tight around her body almost shielding her from the world. 

“Hmm.” She hummed in content, nuzzling his chest with her nose, he had on only a light weight long sleeved black shirt that looked snug against his well developed chest and muscled arms and a pair of dark washed jeans. Meanwhile betty had on a heavy winter coat, a thick wool beanie, snow boots, a scarf sams wife Emily had knit her and lightweight gloves. “I’m getting you all snowy.” She tilted her head up to look him in the eyes, just being here, being in Jugheads presence made everything that had been gnawing at her brain quiet for just a bit. 

“My girlfriend is a human popsicle, I’m used to a little cold. Besides it feels good to me.” He gently pulled the beanie from her head and ran his fingers through the slightly damp ends of her silky blonde hair. 

“Thanks for picking me up.” She closed her eyes for a moment, listening to the quiet hum of the radio playing some slow song. 

“I wanted to come earlier, this morning I tried calling you but your phone was off.. I wanted to come and see you but I couldn’t get out of class.. I’m going to be Alpha to a pack of werewolves in a year and I can’t even manage to sneak out of Algebra class.” He grumbled incredously, pressing her hands in his and rolling his eyes. 

“Hey mister, algebra is important.” Betty giggled. 

Jugheads fingers gently pressed below her chin pulling her eyes to meet his.  
“You’re more important.” He answered softly, honesty pouring through his dark blue eyes. 

That was one of the things she loved about him, he never lied to her.. his affection wasn’t forced.. he let her know how he felt always and the pure unadulterated care and concern he held for her was something like she’d never known. She didn’t want to lose that by becoming the needy child her mother had always accused her of being. 

“I’m sorry Jug, I didn’t want you to feel all of that. I tried to push it back.. it’s really no big deal, I’m just being a baby, you’ve got more important things to deal with than my stupid human problems.” She tried her best to flash him a faux confident smile but she should have known he’d see right though it. Jughead twisted her in his arms so she was facing him completely, an almost mournful look on his handsome features. 

“You accepted me for who I am, you entered into a world that’s far too dangerous to talk about.. for me. You show me love every day and you keep me grounded when I feel like everything’s falling apart, you take care of my friends and my family and you never once judge me. You’re my Imprint, my wolfs soulmate.. the love of my life and my world.. but most importantly you’re mine.. my everything. I can never repay you for the love you’ve brought in my life.. the light you carry but I want to try. Your problems are mine and your pain is mine.. there is nothing more important to me than your happiness, not a damn thing. I don’t want you to ever try and “push back” your feelings and emotions, I want to feel them.. I want all of you, human problems and all.” 

Maybe it was the imprint or maybe it was the fact that she was just sixteen years old and the boy she loved more than anything in this world had just handed her his heart but the tears came quick and she couldn’t stop them. Jughead was everything she had ever dreamed of, the thing she thought she would never have was sitting there with it’s arms around her and telling her that he loved her, that she was worth it, that her pain meant something. 

“I love you.” She whispered, pressing her lips to his and wrapping her hand around the back of his neck, pressing against him in the parking lot of her high school in a hand me down pick up truck, snow falling on the windshield. 

“And I love you, more than anything.” Jughead smiled against her lips.

The drive to La Push wasn’t a particularly long one but it was enough time for Betty to tell Jughead exactly why she was so hesitant to feel the very thing that tethered them together. 

“I don’t think she ever loved me, she kept me because she felt like had to ya know? She was my mom she thought it was her job.” 

Jugheads thumb ran over her knee soothingly, she could feel his anger through the imprint but she had to keep going, she had to tell him why she was so damaged. 

“She told me everyday.. she said she never understood why she couldn’t connect with me.. that maybe I just wasn’t made for love and that there had been some kind of mistake.. she blamed me for destroying her marriage.. said dad didn’t even want to see me that’s why she had to take me.” 

“That’s not true, Hal talked about you almost everyday. Dad told me, I heard him myself,” Jughead interrupted, Betty could tell he was getting upset, the protective wolf in him would do anything to take away her hurt, She covered his hand with her own and squeezed. 

“I know that now but for a long time, I believed her. I thought I was unlovable.. I guess a part of me will always think that but I’m getting better... and then she calls today. I just don’t get why she called..she moved on.. she found a new family, I wish she would just forget I existed.. she had no problem doing that when I lived with her.” 

Jughead turned to look at her, his blue eyes turned black   
“I won’t let her come near you ever again if that’s what you want.. I’ll go to Riverdale and I’ll disconnect her phones..I’ll.. I’ll take her voice.” 

Betty laughed out loud as Jake pulled into the Reservation  
“Okay Ursula. Thanks for the offer but I think it’ll be okay..if she calls again I’ll let you know. I promise.” Betty placed a hand on Jugheads cheek and smiled when his eyelids fluttered closed.

Fangs and Sweet Pea were out by the houses throwing snow balls and Veronica, Kevin and Joaquin were on the porch watching, hot chocolates in their hands. She could hear the football game playing on the tv inside and could practically picture Fp in his wheelchair beside her father watching the game and taunting each other. 

This was home. This was her family. It was different and it was messy but it was beautiful and it was hers.

Jughead helped her out from her side of the truck and quickly scooped her up in his arms bridal style kissing her neck as she giggled. Then something hit her.

“Hey! Thanksgivings coming up.. you’re a native tribe, isnt this kind of a big holiday for you guys?”   
She questioned, snuggling into her boyfriends arms as they approached the front porch, betty waved at her friends as Jughead ushered her though the front door. 

“Kind of.. it’s a spiritual kind of thing, Dad and the elders tell a bunch of tribal stories and we usually have the normal meal..turkey stuffing.. ya know... Sams Wife Emily usually makes it but with her pregnancy she’s near ready to pop, so it looks like it’s Pizza this year.” He shrugged.. she could tell he was disappointed.. holidays meant something to Jughead and she was damned if she was going to let her first one with him be dissapointing. 

“Well hey, you've got a kitchen and I happen to be a pretty good cook. How about I do the cooking this year and the pack can have thanksgiving over here, that is if Fps okay with me using his house.” 

Jughead dropped Betty on his bed, she giggled with an “Oof” as she looked up, her eyes widened when she saw Jughead staring down at her intensely.. something secret in his eyes. Was he mad? Was she out of line? Was this a wolf thing? 

“It was just a suggestion Jug. It’s totally fine if you don’t want me too, I can just cook for Charlie and we can maybe stop by for dessert.. I make a mean peach..”

“Wolves eat a lot.” He interrupted.

Okay so he wasn’t mad.. he looked almost.. excited? Challenging her maybe? 

Game on. 

“I can cook a lot.” 

“There’s a lot of us.” 

“Well I’ll have Emily and Ronnie to help, Veronica’s parents are in the poconos so I’ll have an extra set of hands.” 

“The pack will be in here all day trying to steal the food.” 

“That’s what wooden spoons are for.” 

“The elders are picky, they’ll judge your cooking.” 

“Can’t be worse than Kevin.” 

“Dad and Hal are going to want to spend the night.” 

“Sounds perfect.” 

The smile that spread across Jugheads face was so genuine and warm it nearly took her breath away. He leaped forward and tackled her on the bed, peppering her face and neck in kissed 

“Thankyou Thankyou Thankyou, the guys are gonna be so happy! Wait until I tell them you’re cooking, they’ve been bitching about it all week. Oh man and Emily’s gonna be ecstatic she felt so guilty even though we told her not too oh! And Sam..” Jughead rambled as betty laughed from underneath him... he was practically blocking with excitement. 

“Well what are you waiting for then? Go on.. don’t keep them waiting.” She raised a brow and grinned. 

Jughead bent down and pressed a long lust filled kiss to her lips.

“Wait until I get a chance to properly thank you with no one else around.” He smiled, big and bright, his eyes scanning her body before practically skipping out of the room. 

“Yo Quill, Embry, we get turkey after all!” His voice echoed down the stairs and through the halls followed by whoops of excitement by the other boys.

Betty dropped down to her back on the mattress and smiled at Jugheads ceiling. 

Hold on... 

How many boys were in the pack?


	13. Chapter 13

“I’m not getting up, I can’t.” Veronica Lodge mumbled, half off the bed half on, her arm slung over Betty and her toes poking free from the blankets. She reached over the bleary eyed blonde and slammed her perfectly manicured hand down on the blaring alarm clock. “We’re not getting up.” She groaned, patting betty on the head before dropping onto her stomach and gripping the pillow over her eyes.

“I’m tired.” Betty’s soft voice was muffled underneath her oversized comforter, her long tangled hair fanned against her violet pillows. Veronica had been staying with her for the last couple of days and they had spent most of the night staying up exchanging stories about their equally goofy boyfriends. 

It was the day before thanksgiving, fortunately the snow had ceased leaving just the bitter winds and icy roads but they still had so much to do before tomorrow. There was an entire pack of hungry supernatural boys expecting to be fed, there was no time for sleep. 

“Alright, Upsy daisy. Better get a head start on all the shopping, the stores are going to be crazy with last minute shoppers like us. Thank god we had Archie pick up the Turkey on Monday.” 

That was the other thing, as if the pack hadn’t been enough mouths to feed Archie Andrews had found out during a basketball scrimmage with Fangs and with his dad visiting his mom in Chicago he was almost desperate to find a place to spend the holiday. How could Betty say no? Not to mention he always seemed to be Fangs constant plus one these days.. Sweet Pea was still trying to get over the past history between Veronica and Archie.. but he was working on it. 

Kind of. 

“Okay sounds like a plan, you go do the shopping And I will stay here and guard the house.. get ready.. clean the…” Veronica trailed off , her words slurring together as sleep took over the tiny dark haired girls body. 

Betty smiled softly, reaching over and pulling the covers over her sleepy best friend. It didn’t really bother her, Veronica wasn’t used to doing much domestic work and she was fairly certain the mayors daughter would last about five minutes in the frozen vegetable aisle before she died of boredom, shopping for the young heiress usually took place in the mall not Fork General Store. 

It was a typical freezing autumn day and the warm water of her shower felt like heaven against her achey bones. unlike sleepovers with Jughead sharing a bed with Veronica meant being kicked off nearly every hour and having the blankets snatched up from under you, it had nearly sent her crawling to the couch until she heard her fathers snoring from his open bedroom door. 

Suffice to say she had not been sleeping well. 

And of course.. she missed her boyfriend. 

He was busy and while they had been exchanging texts constantly it had been nearly a week since she’d been able to see him, feel him. It didn’t help that having Veronica staying at her house made it pretty difficult for him to sneak through her bedroom window, that was not something she wanted to explain. But still.. alone.. in her shower thoughts of her dark haired boys toned arms tensing under her hands.. his calloused palms pressing into the slippery skin of her waist, his mouth tracing the warm beads of water trailing down her collar bone.. well.. they flushed her chest a pretty shade of pink and warmed the back of her neck in a self indulgent blush. 

They’d explored each other plenty, late nights curled up on his bed, her fingers teasing just below the seam of his boxers and his hands buried somewhere underneath her top. They were both inexperienced but passionate.. it was fun and risky and it made her heart race so fast he would press his ear to her chest and follow the rhythm of her spastic beating with his palm. 

But that was all they had done.. explore. And it wasn’t that it wasn’t amazing because it was! she loved that he respected her enough to want to take it slow.. and slow was okay.. she could do slow.. but..

it was getting harder and harder everyday.

She knew part of her incessant need had something to do with the imprint, it was strong and willful and it tugged relentlessly at her self control, she wasn’t even sure if she was ready for …everything but still, occasionally…when she was all alone, thoughts would plague her mind and send her hormones in a whirl.. the distance between the imprint was playing with her thoughts and she just missed him. That was all.

Tiptoeing through her bedroom she couldn’t help but giggle at the tiny cat like snores Veronica made. Slipping her snow boots on over her leggings Betty reached for her biggest, fluffiest white sweater, the sleeves went well past her wrists and it landed just above her knee but paired with her favorite soft orange scarf she was ready to take on the crowded grocery stores and icy roads. Hal had already left for work by the time she made it down to the kitchen, his familiar scrawl was on a note on the dining room table. 

“Gonna catch the game at FPs tonight! Might sleep over, left money for pizza! See you tommorow bright and early! Love you lots-dad” 

He was a smart man, the amount of prepping that would be going down in his kitchen tonight was not something he would was going to want to witness, it was gonna be crazy enough tommorow morning at the Jones. 

The second she stepped on the front porch the wind whipped her in the face, her hair pulling loose from its braid and flying in every direction.

“My god.” Betty mumbled, squinting against the wind and slipping into the beat up orange pickup truck Jughead had been working on fixing up for her.. it wasn’t much but it ran and it was safe, something Jughead had been adamant about.. she would have driven a clown car if Jughead had given it to her.. she was a sucker for that boy. 

The roads were a little more slippery than she had planned for and she had spent most of the drive gripping the steering wheel until her knuckles turned white. By the time she pulled into the parking lot her nerves were fried and she couldn’t wait to plant her feet on solid ground, grocery shopping was something she enjoyed, no matter how crowded or parked the store was.. she loved the feeling of roaming the aisles and finding everything she needed… fresh fruits and vegetables.. breads and cheeses. It was the simple little things that made her happy, after a life of chaos she loved that she could just.. exist.

That had been exactly what she had been doing when a familiar husky voice spoke up from behind her in the sugar aisle.

“Now I’ve never seen anything as sweet as you but let me grab that for you mam.” 

It only took half a second for her body to fling into his open arms, the goofiest smile on his face.

“Juggie! What are you doing here?” Betty pressed kisses all over his cheeks and nose and forehead before dropping to his lips and ghosting her own over them. 

She could see the instant release of tension melt from his shoulders as he wrapped his arms around her waist and ran his nose over hers.

“I went by your house, swung by your window. Veronica was asleep in bed and your truck was gone. I know my girlfriend and I knew that there was no way you wouldn’t be here already.” He chuckled, gently nudging her away and taking the grocery cart in his own hands. 

“Isn’t today your day off of patrol? It’s only 9:30 in the morning, you should be sleeping love.” There were dark purple bags under his eyes, betty ran her fingers over them gently, a frown marring her pretty features. 

“Trust me baby, being here with you.. that helps much more than sleep.” 

It was harder on him, the imprint. While she felt only the human side of the connection Jughead felt both the human and the wolf imprint, he was missing her double and it was physically painful for him to be apart from her, this week had been awful for her but she couldn’t even imagine what her exhausted boyfriend must be feeling. 

“Thanksgivings tommorow, then after that Veronica goes home so you can come at night, and I can come to La Push during the day. There’s no school for a few days, I can hang around while you’re on patrol.. like Kevin does.. just to be closer.” She whispered her hands on his cheeks and his eyes fluttering closed in relief.

“That’d be perfect.. I don’t mean to be overbearing and pushy it’s just.. with the new vampires around.. I’m going crazy not having you close.. it’s killing me.” He admitted squeezing her hips and sighing. 

“I know.. I get it,” Betty promised.

“Excuse me? Can you two please take this public display of affection somewhere else? Some of us are trying to do our shopping.” Mrs. Grundy, Betty’s music teacher huffed, glaring at the couple and rolling her cart past them with an aggressive screech of the wheels.

Jughead raised a brow when Betty stepped back. “What the hell is her problem?” 

“I’m not sure, she’s a strange one.. archie said she tried to hook up with him one summer, was wearing these weird heart sunglasses and kept following him around in her car… I don’t know..she gives me the creeps.” Betty shivered, bumping Jughead with her hip and continuing down the aisle.

Shopping with Jughead had been more difficult than she had anticipated, the ever growing boy wanted everything from produce on the counter to the cookies on the highest shelf. 

“I’m a wolf.. I’ve got like.. eight of your stomachs.” He teased wheeling the heavy grocery cart to the register, his hand hand wrapped in hers tensed suddenly, his spine going stiff.

“Jug?” Betty questioned, her palm cupping his cheek.

“Vampire.” He growled 

“Werewolf.” 

Betty whipped around to where jugheads eyes were set in stone, sure enough Reggie Mantle was grinning from his place in front of them in line. 

“Reggie? What are you doing here?” Reggie had never bothered her, in fact he was the blossom brother who seemed to look out for her, knocking Jason around when he caught him sending looks her way. Never the less, vampires didn’t eat food so what on earth was he doing in a grocery store?

“Thanksgiving shopping just like you.” He smiled, ruffling her hair and looking down at her fondly. Jughead gently nudged her back, His fists clenched.

Her boyfriend was very dramatic. 

“Thanksgiving shopping for what exactly?” Jughead questioned bitterly. 

Reggie chuckled holding up two bottles of red wine. 

“Not people if that’s what you’re thinking Jones. Like I’ve said multiple times, I’m a vegetarian. My family went north to hunt.. they do it every holiday, me and Cheryl stay here. We celebrate on our own.” 

Betty poked her head from around Jughead. 

“You can drink wine?” She questioned curiously. 

“Sure can, it’s one of the few luxuries we get to enjoy in the human world. Normally I’d run off to Italy and get a nice bottle but with the new vamps running around it’s best I just stay put.. keep an eye out.” He winked at Betty. 

Jugheads shoulders loosened slightly, his hand slipping around Betty’s as she moved to stand at his side. 

“Any news?” Jughead regarded the equally tall boy. 

“We think it’s a coven from the South, I smelt the soil they left behind. They’re turning people, it’s baby vampire work.” Reggie wrinkled his nose in disgust. “Sick freaks.” 

“Hmm.” Jughead hummed, clearly conflicted about something. 

“Well you guys have a great holiday, this is my 373 thanksgiving.” Reggie grinned proudly “never get sick of that damn Macy’s Day parade though, I swear it gets better every year.” He chuckled. 

“You too Reggie. Tell Cheryl we said happy thanksgiving.” Betty leaned into Jughead, smiling at the muscled vampire. 

“Will do peanut. And hey Wolf?” 

Jughead raised a brow   
“Vampire.” 

“Keep up the good work... all of you guys.” 

And then he was gone, out the sliding doors before she could even blink. Jughead didn’t speak the entire time he bagged her groceries, he didn’t even say goodbye to the cashier, He didn’t say much of anything until they were loaded into her truck and pulling out of the parking lot. 

“You like him.” He stated, it wasn’t a question just an observation. 

There was no sense in denying it. 

“I do. He’s funny and he kind of.. looks out for me. He’s not like Jason or Chuck.. he’s not horrible like them.” 

It was silent for a moment before Jughead sighed 

“I know.” 

Betty’s reached across the console and thread her fingers through Jugheads, smiling when his eyes fell to hers 

“Not everyone’s bad Jug. You have to have a little faith in people.” 

“I have faith in you.” He whispered, pulling into her driveway and leaving over the seat to press his lips to hers. 

Resting her forehead on his betty ran her fingers through his mess of black waves   
“I have faith in you too.” 

*BEEP* 

“What the hell?!” Jughead pulled back sticking his head out the drivers side window, the moment thoroughly ruined.

“Move up asshole, I need to park too!” 

Betty couldn’t help the giggles that spilled out, Fangs was attempting to pull his truck into her driveway, six rowdy boys (and Toni) piled into the back. Kevin was in the passenger seat bundled up looking freezing and grumpy. 

“You can makeout inside! Just get me out of this damn icebox!” Kevin yelled.

Joaquin jumped out of the back of the truck and opened the door for his boyfriend “fangs never got the heat fixed, we don’t need it.” He explained hiding the smile on his face. 

“Some of us have normal body temperatures and need heat in below freezing weather, I’m sorry I can’t just magically poof into a ball of fur.” Kevin rolled his eyes, nearly jogging into the house. 

Sweet pea ran up to Betty’s truck and popped his head through the passenger window   
“Did you buy Oreos? I smell Oreos.” He dropped a sloppy kiss to her cheek. 

“Hey. Paws off.” Jughead threatened playfully. 

Sweet Pea stuck his tongue out and grabbed a few bags from the back sweet, his eyes lighting up when he saw Veronica in the doorway. Betty smiled warmly as Embry and Quill grabbed the rest of the bags and carried them to the kitchen. 

Seth opened her door and reached a hand out to help Betty, he was the youngest of the pack... not even twelve, the youngest to phase but the absolute sweetest boy you will ever meet and he had taken a liking to Betty instantly. Most of these boys had been disowned by their family when they phased.. they were looking for a maternal figure.. especially little Seth. 

“Hi Betty.” He beamed. 

“Hi Seth.” While he was growing rapidly he was still just an inch shorter than her, Betty bent down to whisper in his ear “I have something special for you inside, I saw your report card.. all As! That’s awesome Seth!” 

The olive skinned boy blushed shyly, his eyes shining with pride  
“You got me something?” He was practically bouncing with excitement. 

“Sure did.” 

Jughead came to stand beside her, swinging an arm over her shoulder and smiling softly at the excited little wolf. 

“I saw it dude. It’s pretty cool.” He ruffled Seth’s hair.

“Can I go see?” 

Betty nudged him gently   
“Go ahead, it’s in the living room, you may need Embrys help setting up.” She winked. 

“Oh my god. No way.. no way.” He stuttered. 

Seth had been begging for an Xbox but he had been staying with Embry and Quill for a year and the only tv at the res was at the Jones house. 

“You can come and play it here whenever you want as long as you keep your grades up, be warned though I promised my dad he could challenge you.” 

It only took a second for Seth to leap at Betty and wrap his arms around her waist and squeeze   
“Thankyou Thankyou Thankyou Thankyou.” He whispered. 

“You deserve it.” He’d had a rough year, being abandoned by his family, going through the transition, dealing with everything..he was a good boy. “Now go play.” 

He didn’t have to be told twice, he practically flew into the house. 

Jughead wrapped his arms around her waist as Betty leaned against him, his nose nuzzling her neck. 

“I love you.” He whispered against her skin. 

“I love you too.” She hummed in content. 

“Alright Love birds! Get inside, I’ve gor cooking to do!” Veronica came back to the front porch, her apron tied cross cross and holding a pot and a wooden spoon.

“She’s going to burn down my kitchen.” Betty stared wide eyed and scared at the smiling heiress on her porch. 

“Yeah. Yeah she is.” Jughead chuckled.


	14. Chapter 14

“I think maybe maroon? I mean I know I always go with purple because it’s totally my color but maroon is like the shade of the season right? My mother was just in Paris last month and she said the whole runway was covered in maroon.”  
Veronica pouted in the mirror, a slinky maroon dress draped over her towel clad body as she shifted back and forth checking out her angles. 

“Definitely maroon.” Betty mumbled softly, her chin in the palm of her hand as she stared off at some invisible splotch on her bedroom wall, a goofy smile lighting up her pretty face. 

“I totally thought so and it’s the forest green sweater dress for you it makes your eyes look shinier than usual.” Veronica winked, rushing past Betty and into the bathroom to change and blow dry her hair. It was thanksgiving and the two girls had spent the entire morning squeezed together in the Jones kitchen making sure the tables were set , the food was cooked and that none of the very eager wolves could get into the sealed containers. They were back home now getting ready to head back over once they were “sufficiently clean of gravy and the smell of hard work was off of their skin” .. or so Veronica said. 

It had been a wildly hectic morning with most of the boys cleaning the back yard and getting the bonfire pit ready while Hal and Fp watched an obnoxiously loud game of football and Archie and Fangs played basketball nearly killing little Seth when he got caught up in the rough housing. So yeah.. it had been a little more crazy than usual....and she loved it, it all felt like the beginning of a brand new tradition. But that wasnt the reason Betty couldn’t seem to wipe the content and serene smile off of her face, sure it helped but truthfully there was only one person who could put it there. 

Jughead had been waiting for her outside by Veronica’s car before they headed back to get ready, a bouquet of fresh wildflowers in his hands and a shy, almost nervous smile on his lips. 

“You look beautiful.” He reached out to brush an apple peel from her tangled blonde curls, haphazardly thrown into a messy bun. 

“I look crazy.” She giggled, reaching for the flowers and pressing them to her nose, eyes fluttering closed at the sugary sweet smell. 

“I love crazy.” His arms came out to wrap around her waist tugging her body to his and nearly crushing the flowers in her grasp. “I can’t really thank you enough for this.. the guys.. their families kind of.. gave up on them when they phased, kicked them out and told them not to come back. You doing all of this.. it feels like a family and that.. well it just means something.” She could practically hear the truth in his words.

With her cheek pressed against his steady heartbeat Betty smiled  
“We are a family.. all of us. I’m just happy to be a part of it.” 

“I’m just happy to have you.” Jughead whispered right beside her ear, his lips brushing the top of her jawline and sending shivers up her spine. 

Betty pulled back and nearly melted at how light his aqua eyes were today, there was no brewing black which meant his wolf was kept at bay and he was relaxed and content, it made her heart swell. 

“I love you Jughead Jones.” 

“And I love you Betty Cooper.” 

“And I love you both.” 

Betty giggled at the instant change in her boyfriends demeanor as he turned to sweet pea leaning against Veronica’s car with his arm swung around the grinning raven haired beauty. Jugheads annoyed eye roll only made sweet pea smile wider and squeeze himself between the pair and pull them both into a tight bear hug.

“Get a life Pea.” Jughead wiggled free and stumbled backwards. 

“But... you are my life.. juggiekins.” He teased.

“You are the most annoying assho....” 

“Okay! We are leaving and we will be back soon. Honey..” Veronica turned to her boyfriend pressing a hand to his cheek and smiling sweetly “please take two showers to get all the dirt off of your gorgeous skin and wear that dark blue jumper I bought you with those black jeans.” She pressed her lips to his quickly before getting in the drivers seat, just as Betty was about to close the passenger side door she heard Veronica call out to Jughead “oh and Jones? Try and wear something that’s not a flannel.” 

So that’s what brought her here, staring off into space like a ditz with the silliest smile now a permanent fixture on her face. 

She was happy.

Really happy. 

About thirty minutes later they were driving the road to La Push, Veronica looked gorgeous in her mid length silky maroon dress and brown leather jacket mixed with the prettiest bohemian pair of wedges and shiny pin straight hair pushed back with a maroon head band. Betty had opted for something a little more comfortable, the soft cotton emerald green sweater dress fell about mid thigh and her knee high black suede boots matched the black choker she had borrowed from Veronica, her hair was tied in a intricate braid on top of her head with the rest falling in smooth curls to her lower back. They both looked just the right amount of casual to stuff themselves with Turkey but hot enough to make their boyfriends want to skip out on desert. 

Seth was waiting patiently on the front porch the second they pulled into the Jones driveway, he was holding a foam football and waving his hands excitedly. 

“I swear it’s like you inherited him when you started dating Jughead.” 

Veronica wasn’t wrong, Seth had latched on to her, not that she minded she loved him, but he was kind of an extension to their relationship.

“He doesn’t have a mom, he’s just looking for a maternal figure.” Betty explained 

“Well what about me.. I can be maternal.” 

The silence was answer enough 

“Okay. Touché.” Veronica shrugged, parking the car and practically sprinting towards the front door “Kevin says he has the new vogue magazine and since I haven’t been home I have no clue what’s going on in the fashion world, catch you inside.” Veronica ruffled Seth’s hair on the way inside and the disappeared behind the red door. 

“Betty! You’re not gonna believe it! Today Fp told me all of the Quilette traditions and he said I can tell some later on tonight at the bonfire as long as I go and get wood! I’m gonna be telling stories like the elders!” He was practically bouncing with excitement, Betty bent down 

“No way! Well you better go practice then! I can’t wait to hear them.” 

Seth wrapped his arms around her and squeezed nearly knocking the wind out of her, he was getting stronger soon he was going to tower over her. His eyes flickered to something behind her before he ran off to the house.

“Silly little wolf.” She giggled, brushing off her knees and moving to head inside before a pair of muscles arms wrapped around her, she squeaked in surprise. 

“He might love you as much as I love you.” Jughead dropped his chin to her shoulder and nuzzled softly inhaling her scent. 

“God bless the girl he imprints on, the way he loves without an imprint.. I can’t imagine when he does. I feel bad for any boy that comes in his way.” 

“I felt that way about you before I phased, even when we were little.. making mud pies in the back yard, I knew I loved you even then. Hell I bet I knew I loved you when you curled up next to me in my crib.” 

Betty tilted her head back and laughed  
“Oh really? All the way back then? Diapers and bibs included?” 

Jughead pressed a kiss to her forehead and smiled  
“Especially then.” 

“I don’t have the memories like you, I wish I did. I remember you of course.. but you.. you remember everything.” 

“Of course I do. You’ve always been my world, I waited for you for years all I had were those little memories.. there was no way I was losing them. I always knew you’d come back, I felt it.” 

“And I did.” Betty shifted in his arms so his fingers linked behind her back. 

“Even if you didn’t I would find you. I’d go over oceans to find you. I always will.” 

“Oh juggie.” She could feel the tears forming and she had to swallow hard to keep them at bay. 

“Hey Lovebirds hurry on up in here.. I’m getting trigger finger about cuttin that Turkey.” Hal called from the porch.

Betty and Jughead both smiled at the older man as Betty mumbled under her breath 

“He’s a cop, he probably shouldn’t say trigger finger.” 

Jughead laughed out loud, his head tilting back in amusement as he tugged her towards the house 

“You crack me up Cooper.” 

Dinner was about as chaotic as she expected, she had planned on messy but... this was a whole other dimension of mess. Food literally flew through the air, the boys were ravenous and Betty, Veronica, Toni and Emily had spent the entire meal cracking up at the table manners these wolves were trying desperately to display.. it was clear Sam had told them to at least try.. it lasted about three minutes before the savages attacked the table, Jughead had to physically block Betty when a stray fork came flying directly at her. Thank god for animal reflexes. 

After the food was cleared and all that was left were bones and one can of cranberry sauce the boys went outside to start the bonfire. Emily and Veronica started setting up the deserts on a table outside.. that just left Toni and Betty getting coffee and hot chocolate ready in thermoses in the kitchen. 

Toni was the only female wolf in the pack.. Leah Clearwater.. Seth’s older sister had abandoned the pack and run off to LA the week after Seth had phased for the first time leaving Toni all on her own. Betty had never had a problem with Toni, she seemed nice enough.. a little stand offish and mysterious but she figured that came with the territory of having to be around boys 24/7.

“It was uh.. it was really great thanks for cooking.. and yah know.. getting us all together I guess.” Toni cleared her throat. 

“Of course. Anytime.. hey I’ve been meaning to talk to you, I know that I’m not a wolf and I’m not really part of the pack but I can’t even imagine how hard it must be to have to go through this on your own.. as a woman I mean. I just mean that if you ever need to talk, I’m always around.. and Veronica too as obnoxious as she is she is kind of a great best friend.” 

Toni looked up.. her eyes a little Misty before she shook her head and cleared her throat  
“Yeah.. thanks. That’d be cool.” 

Betty’s eyes fell to the Caraf on the counter filled with the aged red wine one of the elders had brought over, harvested fresh. Glancing at Toni tightening the tops of the thermoses...

Hell it was worth a shot.

Betty sighed heavily  
“I totally forgot, oh man. I’m the worst.” 

Toni looked up, her eyebrow raised  
“What? What’s wrong?” 

“Well.. Jughead told me all about how elder Quill makes that red wine on his own and I know Cheryl blossom loves red wine and with Reggie on patrol she’s all on her own up at the blossom manor and I wanted to thank them for looking out for the baby vamps. I was gonna bring her some and I totally forgot! I’ll have to see if Fangs can drive me up...” 

“I can do it.” The words were out of the pink haired wolves mouth before Betty even has a chance to finish 

“Oh no Toni.. I could never ask..” 

“I’ll do it. You Can’t leave. I’ll do it.. I’m fast. I’ll go now..” She rambled, her feet tapping excitedly as she gripped the glass bottle of wine. 

“Okay if you..” 

Toni was gone with a whoosh of air and the front door slamming.

Betty giggled and grabbed the thermoses, there was definitely something going on there and she was damn sure gonna find out what. 

The bonfire was just a little bit away from the jones backyard, it was on the far side of the beach and she had to walk through the woods to get there which always scared her just a bit but she had promised Jughead she could do it on her own this time.. well maybe he thought Toni would be there but still! She could totally do this. 

She was almost out of the woods just a few more feet when she heard it... 

“HELP BETTY! HELP! PLEASE HELP ME BETTY!” 

That was Seth, she knew that voice she could pick it out anywhere. The coffee fell from her hands shattering on the floor as she ran towards the voice following his cries.. he was in trouble.. he needed her.. the voice was getting closer.. and then 

It stopped.

Somewhere in the middle of the woods it stopped abruptly 

“Seth?! Seth where are you? Seth honey I’m here! Where are you?!” She called out desperately.

“Well I’m right here.” 

Betty whipped around to face the voice.. 

The words were in Seth’s voice but... 

It was Jason Blossom speaking them.


	15. Chapter 15

She was under water, drowning by heavy ice cold water collapsing her lungs and wrapping around her like tight seaweed. Jason blossom was the ocean and she was helpless to his waves, he was going to pull her under she could feel it in his ice breath on her neck and his bony fingers tracing patterns on her shoulders. 

“I thought you were smarter than this, I never took you for naive. You wanted to help your little puppy dog, you’re too loyal my love, that’s what will kill you.” His voice sounded like sticky velvet, smooth on the surface but poisoned by something wet and damp. 

“They’ll come looking for me. Jughead will come, you won’t get away with this, if you hurt me they’ll find you and they’ll kill you.” Her voice was steady, Palms curled into fists at her side. She was terrified, underneath the bravado she was begging, calling through the imprint. 

“And who says I would hurt you. You’re very valuable.” Jason took hold of her arm, tugging her sleeve up and tracing the light blue vein that was pulsing underneath her sun kissed skin. “You’re very beautiful and you smell divine, I’ve never smelt blood like yours before.. you smell like sunshine.” He pressed a kiss to her wrist before Betty ripped her arm away. 

“Don’t touch me.” She hissed. 

“Oh and feisty too, I can see why the wolves like you so much. We don’t have much time.. I just want a taste is all.. just to be sure all of this trouble is worth it, you’ve been quite difficult to get alone. You’re a very popular lady Ms.Cooper.” Jason ripped Betty towards his body, gripping her forearm and bringing her wrist to his mouth, instead of the soft kiss he had placed earlier his fangs pierced her skin, ripping into her skin he sucked. 

The scream that left her lips was entirely foreign, guttural and bloodcurdling, she pushed against him but he was too strong, he kept drinking until her vision blurred and her knees weakened. She dared look into his blood red eyes, wild and crazed as he stared directly into hers. Pulling away he shuddered, his face contorted in ecstasy, he whispered low in her ear.

“Most definitely worth it Elizabeth.” And with a blood smeared grin he was gone.

It couldn’t have been seconds later when the forest divided, the loudest howl she had ever heard echoing through the trees. She recognized the thumping of paw prints and Veronica’s frantic voice, Archie’s following closely behind. 

“B! Oh my god B! Help! Guys! She’s over here.. she’s.. she’s bleeding!” 

They were in wolf form, they must have told Veronica, she’d have to ask later.. maybe once her head stopped spinning and she could stand. Oh man her dad was probably freaking out. Everything felt swimmy.

A damp wet nose gently nudged at her face, pitch black eyes peering down at her, silky fur tickling her skin. 

“Hi juggie.” She went to lift her arm to stroke his fur but the blood was still pouring from the open wound and her arm felt like heavy lead, she hissed.

Jughead moaned, pressing his tongue against her forehead before darting off in the direction Jason had run off, the other wolves following closely behind. 

“We have to get you back to the res, Archie!” Kevin crouched down, pushing away her wild curls as Archie scooped her up in his arms. 

“Is that a bite mark?! Did someone bite her?!” Veronica gasped, shaky lips trembling. 

“Doesn’t matter. Come on.” Archie ran through the woods, his arms snug around her limp body. 

Then it’s all black, tired and cold, weak. 

The next time she wakes she’s curled up in Jugheads bed and her father is perched on the edge, his nose buried in his phone, his eyes flickedto her when she moves, his phone flying to the floor. 

“Hey baby girl, how are you feeling?” Hal dropped his hand to hers squeezing gently. 

Bettys eyes fall to her bandaged arm   
“I’m okay, I.. I think I’m okay.” 

“Fp stopped the bleeding, he said you were attacked by some kind of wild animal but I’ve never seen teeth marks like that. I’ve sent an alert out in forks, lord knows how far that beast got. He doesn’t think it’s infected. You had a whole bunch of boys worried out there darlin’” 

“Jughead? Is jughead okay?” She tried to stand but Hal gently pushed his daughter back onto the bed. 

“Hold on, you lost a lot of blood. I’ll get the boy in here, he’s been worried sick, he looks worse than you.” The sheriff made his way to the bedroom door but not until Betty stopped him. 

“Daddy?” 

Hal turned, looking over his shoulder   
“Yeah Betty?” 

“I’m okay, I’m gonna be okay.” 

Tension oozed from the older mans shoulders and a tired kind of knowing smile graced his lips.   
“I know sweetheart, I know. That boy would move mountains to get to you. And you? You’re the toughest little lady I know. You get that from your mom.” He winked before heading out the door. 

She was only on her own for less than a minute before the door swung back open, tossled hair, red rimmed eyes and ripped up flannel on full display.

“Oh god.” Jughead moaned before slipping into his bed beside Betty and burying his face in her hair, his calloused fingers clutching at any piece of her he could get. “I’m so sorry, I’m so sorry baby, my god I’m so sorry.” He sobbed into her neck wetting her skin, his tears were enough to bring delayed ones to her own eyes. 

“It’s not your fault, none of this is. You did nothing wrong, he’s a monster. It’s not your fault!” She gripped Jugheads tear soaked cheeks, her voice strong and steady despite the anger she felt boiling in her chest.

“He’s going to die. He has too. And it’s going to be me who kills him, it’s my responsibility to take his blood. Blood for blood.” His eyes were back to black but his trembling lips made for the ultimate puppy dog face. The thought alone made Betty giggle, Jugheads head snapped up at her light laughter, his eyes concerned and curious. 

“ what could possibly be funny about this situation?” 

Betty pressed her lips to his slowly, the smile unbreaking, just being next to Jughead was enough to soothe her fried nerves if only for a little bit. The imprint felt as though it was being placed back together like a puzzle, each little piece fitting in its space perfectly. 

“Oh I don’t know, my werewolf boyfriend has to kill my vampire stalker who just bit me in the middle of the woods. It’s a wild ride.” Betty giggled cuddling closer to   
Jughead, his chuckle vibrated through her bones before it faded to a shaky sigh. 

“You don’t know what it felt like to see you laying there on the floor bleeding out with that fangers teeth marks in your arm. I failed you, not only did I fail my imprint I failed the love of my life. I can’t come back from that.. I can’t.” He whispered, hands twirling in her honey hair. 

Betty straightened herself out, wincing at the throbbing of her arm.   
“You did not fail me, I’m alive okay? I’m here.. I love you and that’s not ever going to change, Noones ever going to take me away from you okay?” She pressed her forehead to his and closed her eyes, eyelashes brushing his. “He won’t win. We won’t let him.” 

“No. No we won’t.” Jughead nodded “were partners .” He promised. 

“Partners” Betty repeated, eyes opening to stare into his, the light blue slowly returning. 

“Well maybe.. a team.” Jughead sighed “I can hear you all breathing by the door, come in before you break it off it’s hinges.” 

In an instant a flood of werewolves invaded the tiny room, Seth flinging himself at her with heartbreaking sobs.   
“I thought you were dead! I saw you sleeping and I thought you were dead!” He cried squeezing himself between Jughead and Betty.

Betty wrapped her arms around him looking at the group of werewolves and her friends surrounding her. 

“No.” She smiled “what would you all do without me.”


	16. Chapter 16

La Push Reservation was beyond beautiful this time of year, Ice laced snowflakes clinging to the willowy branches and bonfires always burning the sweet smell of warm smoke. She had never felt at home with her mother.. everything was cold and desperate, she’d only ever wanted to fit in and the strain that took mentally had made every aspect of her life feel like something foreign.. something she couldn’t quite squeeze into place. But here? With her friends just a few feet away, her father constantly checking in with her, not because he had to but because he wanted too, and her steady, strong and pretty close to perfect boyfriend patrolling the woods? She was home. This was home.

“Where’s your gloves?” 

Ah and of course, her very own Seth. The younger boy hadn’t left her side since the incident, he was more than a little concerned and he had absolutely no problem letting her know by only leaving her side when he was forced. Betty smiled softly and pushed a strand of chocolate hair behind his ear, it was getting long again, he was due for a cut. 

“It’s not that cold, my fingers feel a little stuffed when I have to wear the gloves.” She explained wiggling her digits.

“but your...” he dropped his voice to a whisper “wrist.” Eyes darting to the glaring bite mark stark against her smooth skin. 

“I think it’ll be just fine, did you find any fire wood that hasn’t been dampened by the snow? You’re the best log finder in the world.” She raised a brow and gently tugged the sleeve of her sweater down to cover the scar. 

Seth’s chest puffed out proudly and a rosy blush brushed his cheeks  
“I already brought it back to Jugheads house. Hey do you know I can get my tattoo in 5 years? That’s really soon. Sweet Pea says all the girls love the tattoo.” 

Betty turned her head to his quickly, he was almost taller than her despite his age.  
“Is there a girl in particular?someone you have your eye on? Do I know her? Is she from the Res?” She shot out her questions like rapid fire. This girl had to be someone very special to deserve her Seth and why hadn’t he told her anything sooner!

“No!” The little wolf yelped, “no.. no there’s no one Betty.. maybe someday.. I hope someday but not yet.. not now.. the future.. maybe the future.” 

“Definitely the future.” Betty bent down and pressed a kiss to his soft hair, he looked up at her in adoration. A maternal kind of weepyiness slipping through her defenses as she looked down at the ten year old boy who had taken up so much of her heart. 

“SETH GET IN HERE..KEVIN MADE QUI...QUIASHE? QUEESH?..... OH HE SAID QUICHE.. WHATEVER ITS DELICIOUS COME GET SOME BEFORE SAM EATS IT ALL.” Fangs voice called from the front porch just a ways away. Seth glanced up at her anxiously, 

“Go. Go eat, I’ll be in in a bit. I’m gonna wait for jughead.” 

Seth beamed and quickly sprinted off towards Fangs, Fangs saluted her from the steps and stuck out his tongue playfully, Betty stuck hers right back at him. 

When the door closed with a worn in creak she closed her eyes, fingers tracing the pine tree closest to her and letting the snow chill her fingers. Her world was scary, filled with monsters and nightmares, she was a target because of who she was.. perhaps that was something she would never escape. But then, despite the panic and fear, there was love.. so clear amongst the boys who protected her, the family she had made, there was love and there was light.. so much light it drowned out the dark. She was never going to give any of this up, She was never going to give jughead up, she couldn’t if she wanted too and not because of the imprint, that was obvious, but she couldn’t give him up because he was everything.. her whole entire world wrapped up in fur and slobber. She was going to have to fight, she knew that and it was coming.. it was coming fast.

“I bet I can read your mind.” 

She could pick that voice out of a lineup any day, warm breath tickling her neck as oversized hands wrapped around her waist. 

“Bet you a kiss you can’t.”

Jugheads chuckle rumbled low against her upper back.  
“You’re thinking about getting inside and getting in my nice warm bed and finally getting some sleep with your ridiculously handsome boyfriend because he had to do overnight patrol last night.” 

Betty turned around in his arms, taking note of the grey crown beanie placed haphazardly on his messy ink black waves and his shirtless chest. He was so damn handsome it hurt to look. 

“Actually I’m thinking of how it’s below freezing and you’re standing here without a shirt.. or shoes.” 

Jughead chuckled  
“Nope. I call BS. You didn’t know I didn’t have shoes on until you turned around. I will take that kiss now.” He tapped his lips with his finger and smirked expectantly leaning forward and making lip smacking sounds. 

“You’re incorrigible.” Betty pressed her hands to her boyfriends warm cheeks and pulled his face down to hers, lips instantly flamed by his body heat. They stayed like that for a momen, Jugheads hands slipping underneath her heavy winter coat and light cotton sweater, his hot fingers splayed against the small of her back had her moaning into his mouth. He was always so warm and she was always so cold.

When jughead finally pulled away he nuzzled Betty’s nose and sighed, heavy and content   
“You’re so beautiful.” 

Betty giggled  
“I think the cold has gone to your brain. Let’s get you inside and into that nice warm bed you promised me.”   
She turned to leave, slipping her hand into his when he pulled her back against his chest cradling her damaged wrist in the palm of his hand. 

“How are you feeling?” He whispered, pain still present in his sky blue eyes turning darker the longer he stared at the bite mark. 

“Oh Jug. I’m fine. I’m just as fine as I’ve been the last three nights I’ve slept over. It’s just a scar.” She gently tugged her hand from his grasp and waved it to clutch his at their sides. 

“I know. I know that I just... I just need to make sure.. I just..”

“I know. It’s okay, I know.” Betty pulled their joined hand up to her lips and pressed a soft kiss directly on his knuckles, Jugheads eyes softened and the hint of a smile crossed his face. 

She hated seeing him so worried, it hurt her heart and because of the imprint her own anxiety flared up.. she couldn’t even imagine what was going to happen when she finally faced the one thing she knew she couldn’t control. 

Blossom Manor.


	17. Chapter 17

“I just love Christmas shopping!” Veronica beamed, her cheeks pink and rosey from the chill outside and shiny, glittery snowflakes on the shoulders of her black pea coat as she gently nudged Betty through the glass doors of the mall. 

“I would have never guessed.” The sleepy blonde deadpanned playfully as she kicked the snow off of her boots. It was too early to be up on a Sunday not to mention she’d had a tutoring session run late last night and while she appreciated the extra money tutoring the kids of Lapush provided her she was beginning to feel the wear and tear of trying to manage her slightly hectic schedule. 

“Don’t be pouty.” Veronica pinched her best friends cheeks and threw her arms out “look around you, we are going to get all the sales before anyone else!” She grinned.. a wild look in her eyes as they flicked from store to store. 

“Because we’re the only ones crazy enough to wait outside the mall an hour before it opens.” Betty mumbled, shoving a crumpled granola bar in her mouth and nudging Veronica with her shoulder, the hint of a smile on her lips.

“The early bird catches the worm. Not to mention daddy sent me a crazy amount of money.. i know he’s trying to buy my love but truthfully I couldn’t care less.” She shrugged, pulling Betty towards the closest shop. “I have no idea what to get Sweet Pea.. I mean that boy is impossible.” 

Betty sighed, fingers brushing the silky fabric of a dark red dress.. this store was definitely not her style but Veronica was practically salivating over the expensive luxury clothing.   
“I know what you mean.. I know Jughead would love anything I get him but I want it to be special.. I want to show him how much I love him.” 

“Oh sweetheart.. trust me, he knows. That boy would turn the world upside down if you asked him too.” Veronica smiled softly. 

“I know that he would and I would do the same but it’s just.. how do I show him that?” 

Three hours and about fifty shopping bags later they finally made it home, Betty’s feet were killing her and Veronica seemed to finally lose all of that steam that had been keeping her going. 

“It should be a full time job honestly.” The dark haired beauty mumbled, stomach down on the couch with her face pressed against a throw pillow. 

“Never again.” Betty sighed, half hanging off the love seat with her feet kicked up and her hair dangling off the arm of the chair. “That was officially more exhausting than outrunning a vampire.” She giggled, eyes shut, narrowly dodging the pillow Veronica had weakly thrown at her head.

“Not funny.” She huffed.

Both girls had been just about to doze off when suddenly the front door swung open slamming against the side of the kitchen, two energy filled boys rambling in, their warm laughter filling the house. 

“Oh no.” Veronica moaned. 

“Oh yes.” Betty chuckled. 

Sweet pea was the first one to whip around the corner of the living room, his eyes instantly narrowing in on his girlfriends jean clad butt  
“Well hello beautiful.” His smile so wide Betty almost thought his cheeks might burst. 

“Don’t even think about it wolf.” Veronica flipped around, eyes narrowed as Sweet Pea came to sit beside her, lifting her legs to rest over his lap. Veronica wiggled her toes and smiled when his strong hands began massaging her tired feet. “Love you.” She drawled lazily.

Sweet pea rolled his eyes, adoration clear within the chocolate pools.  
“Right back at ya boo.” 

Jughead moved with practiced ease to Betty, lifting her gently and sliding into the place she had been sitting on the love seat dropping her in his lap and wrapping his arms around her waist, pressing a kiss to her neck.   
“Missed you last night.” He whispered against her skin. 

“I missed you too. Veronica snores.” She giggled, brushing her nose across his. 

“Excuse me?! I do not snore!” The raven haired princess admonished.

“Beg to differ.” Sweet pea mumbled under his breath resulting in a kick to the chest from the sassy girl in question. 

“Where were you guys? We were patrolling this morning and I couldn’t catch your scent, then we saw that Veronica’s car was gone.” Jughead dropped his head to the back of the chair pulling Betty along with him. 

“We were just doing some Christmas shopping, did you know that you are impossible to shop for?” Betty smiled, raising a brow at her boyfriend.

His eyes widened almost comically and he shook his head firmly   
“Hey no. I don’t need anything for Christmas, you’ve given me everything I could ever want and need.” His eyes bore into hers with the kind of honesty she had only ever read about in novels. It Amazed her everyday that this absolute miracle of a boy wanted her.. loved her. 

“Ew. That actually made me nauseous.” Sweet pea gagged teasingly, earning another kick from his swooning girlfriend 

“Shut up they’re sweet.” She winked at Betty. 

“Wait until you see what he got you Betty. You’re gonna lose it.” The taller boy grinned excitedly, eyes filled with mirth. 

Betty whipped back towards jughead, long blonde hair smacking him in the face.  
“You got me something?” She questioned.

Jughead cheeks blazed pink as he scratched the back of his neck nervously  
“Course I did. It’s christmas.” He whispered softly before turning towards sweet pea accusingly “some people just need to learn how to shut their mouths and not ruin everything.” 

Betty placed a hand on his face and tilted her head as she studied him. He had to grow his hair long in the winter to keep his wolfs fur long.. it kept them warm, she liked it like that, curly and soft it just about brushed below his ear landing in messy waves falling in his eyes. He was so ridiculously handsome sometimes it hurt to look. He was smiling up at her, a boyish kind of smile that made him look like the seventeen year old boy he actually was instead of the leader of a pack of wolves fighting vampires and protecting his own. She bent down and pressed a kiss to his smiling lips, loving the way his hands tightened on her hips at the contact. 

Betty crawled off of her boyfriends lap “Well I’m going to make some hot chocolate.. I’m assuming everyone wants one.” 

“Don’t even ask.” Veronica smiled, flipping through a magazine she’d found on the coffee table. 

“Extra marshmallows!” Sweet pea shouted after her retreating back, flicking on the tv.

Turning from the fridge with a gallon of milk in her hands she bumped right into jughead standing directly behind her in the tiny kitchen, milk splashing on the floor.  
“Clumsy, clumsy, clumsy” he tsked teasingly, taking the milk and placing it on the counter before lifting her up by the waist and placing her beside the milk in the counter, settling between her legs. 

Betty giggled, her hands pulling through his silky hair brushing through the curls. Jughead leaned forward and brushed her nose with his   
“I meant what I said back there Betts. I really don’t need anything for Christmas. All I want is you. All I want is you to be safe.” His smile was gone, replaced by something much more serious. Betty sighed, dropping her hand to his cheek.

 

“I know Juggie. I am being safe, I check in with you all the time and I never go anywhere alone.” 

“That’s not what I mean.” His hand cupped her chin pulling her eyes to his.

She knew exactly what he meant, he was asking her to stay away from the blossoms, to not do anything stupid. He knew her well enough to know what she was thinking, that she would sacrifice herself if it meant keeping everyone else safe. He was asking her to stay with him.. to not do what she knew had to do.

“You are the most important thing in my life Betty Cooper. I need you more than I need anything. I just need you safe. That’s all.” He whispered.

Betty pressed her lips to his and squeezed her eyes shut. She couldn’t make promises to him.. atleast not that promise.. nothing was certain and she would never lie. So for now she would just hold him and he would hold her.. they had each other and that was never going to change. 

No matter what.


	18. Chapter 18

The smell of pine trees and sugar cookies lingered in the kitchen air, abandoned wrapping paper lining the floors of each room and the sound of video games blending with Seth and her father’s laughter made the atmosphere radiate warmth. SweetPea was curled around Veronica on the floor of the living room, both dark haired teens blissfully exhausted. Kevin and Joaquin were putting together something electronic at the kitchen table and Jughead was...

“You smell like maple syrup Mrs.Clause.” Muscular arms wrapped around her waist, breath tickling her neck as he nuzzled the soft skin between her shoulder blade and the dip of her ear. 

Betty let herself lean back into Jugheads chest  
“Well I just made enough pancakes to feed a small army.” 

“You’re an angel.” He sighed, pressing a kiss to the top of her head and shifting so that Betty’s front was pressed against his chest. 

“More like Den mama.” Fangs strolled past, grabbing a strawberry from the bowl on the counter and heading right for Archie in the living room. 

“Den mama.” Jughead chuckled, twirling a piece of wavy blonde hair around his finger “I think I like that.” He smirked. 

“Down wolf.” She giggled, shoving his hands away and tossing the dish towel into the sink. Everyone had handed out their gifts except for Betty and Jughead, it was nearly 12:00 now and with everyone else in the house currently occupied it seemed as good a time as any. Betty tugged on Jugheads wrist and nodded towards the stairs leading to his bedroom. 

Jughead followed Betty up the stairs, his hands snug on her waist the entire time. They slipped into the bedroom and Betty dropped down to the bed, the exhaustion of her busy morning finally settling in her bones. It was tiring and long but it was worth it to see the looks on the faces of all of the boys she had grown to love. Jughead dropped down beside her and ran his hands through her curls smiling when her eyes fluttered closed and a drowsy smile brushed her face. 

“Mmm.” Betty hummed “I love Christmas.” 

“I love you.” Jughead replied easily, a shy smile on his lips. No matter how many times he said them he was always nervous. It was beyond endearing. 

Betty’s eyes snapped open and she lifted her hand to run her fingertips over his lips, tracing the outline of his smile. Suddenly she felt nervous, her present wasn’t anything physical, he couldn’t hold it in his hands and it was nothing like the brand new incredibly expensive handlebars Veronica had gotten for Sweet Pea. 

“I have something to show you...Your present.” Betty explained, sitting up and watching as he sat upright beside her, poorly concealed excitement lighting up his face. 

“You didn’t have to get me anything. I have everything I need. But.. before you go I want to give you my gift.” Jughead moved his hands to dig deep in his pockets before standing in front of her and pulling out a blue velvet box. 

Oh god. 

“It’s not an engagement ring... not that I don’t want to spend forever with you.. I do I mean.. I’m going too.. if you want too of course. But we’re young and we don’t have to put that kind of label... not that I’m worried about labeling us. We’re soul mates and your my imprint and I’d die without you and...” Jugheads cut off his own rambling by shoving the blue box directly into Betty’s chest and rubbing at the back of his neck nervously. 

Offering some semblance of a comforting smile Betty raised a brow at jughead and opened the box with shaky hands. 

It was stunning. 

Sitting within the satin cushion of the box was a twisted silver ring clearly hand welded into a curled vine that wrapped around the entire band, in the center of the ring was a carved iron moon,tiny and delicate with detailed with swirls and symbols. 

“I made it myself, I know it’s not some expensive diamond but I engraved the Quileute markings throughout the moon and even in the band.” 

I couldn’t tear my eyes away from the beautiful piece of jewelry in my hands and I knew that if I didn’t say something right now I would start crying and there would be no way I could stop. 

“I love it.” I choked out, my throat raw with emotion and my eyes damp as I looked up to his wide eyes. 

“It’s a promise ring.” He explained “I want you to always have a piece of me when I can’t be there. I want you to always remember that you belong beside me forever.” His own emotions getting the best of him before Betty abruptly stood and shoved him back on the bed her hands reaching for the hem of her sweater. 

Jughead laughed, his hands reaching out for her   
“Well okay.. I mean I kind of thought we were going to have one of those emotional heartfelt moment you love so much but this is fine too.” He lurched forward and Betty shook her head motioning for him to stay still. Her sweater landed on the floor with a quiet thud and she turned away from jughead, it was only when she ran her fingers over her ribs did he notice the brand new addition to her sun kissed skin. 

Right below the thin material of her bra was a black inked paw print, thinly sketched and colored varying shades of grey and black. It was beautiful in contrast to the smooth plane of her rib cage, but the one thing that caught Jugheads eye was the tiny swirled J.J directly below the paw. 

Jughead eyes were glued to the tattoo painting his girlfriends skin..  
“Is that...”

“I wanted to have a piece of you too. You have the imprint and I have this.” She shrugged, shivering when his long calloused fingers traced the two letters. “That tickles.” Betty giggled, nearly jumping out her skin when Jughead scooped her up bridal style and tossing her onto the mattress. 

He growled low in his throat reminding her just how  
Much wolf her man actually was. He stood over her at the foot of the bed and stared down at her with black, hungry eyes before he pounced, his lips covering the tattoo and his hands fumbling with the button of her jeans. 

Her eyes rolled back when his fingers pulled down her jeans and traced the inside of her thighs, mouth still on that damn tattoo. 

Best. Christmas.Ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick Christmas chapter! More of a filler until we get to the real action!


End file.
